Harry Potter and The Unheard Voices
by Dark-lighter0405
Summary: All summer harry was taking more abuse from his Uncle. He had enough, so he decided to change himself...but it wasn't on his own. A little voice inside of him keeps speaking up. And now Harry is doing things he never thought he would.
1. Summer and Me

Chapter 1

"Summer and Me"

Harry sat in his room, he was tired of this house, of the people in it…and around it. This whole place was just so meaningless to him. He hated that the certain someone hated him so much that he stuck him here. Why was it that it was always him that these things happened to?

Today was going to be the day. He was going to do what he should have done a long time ago. No more depression, no more hiding, he was going to just be himself this year. No more pretending. Well, at least as to his sexuality he would be honest. He couldn't, no wouldn't admit as to whom he liked.

Harry went over to the mirror and peered at himself. He wrote down all the things that he wanted to improve. Also he was already planning on when to shop. Harry had withdrawn a little bit of money from his gringott's bank account and so now all he had to do was get out of the house.

It was late at night, and Harry started to feel doubtful.

_Voice: No, you are a new harry potter! Now you don't get scared. Be Brave! I know you can do it!_

What was with that voice inside him again! All summer he had been hearing a little voice pushing him to do things, to change. It didn't appear that often but when it did, it made itself known to Harry.

So Harry listened to the voice. Besides, the voice was right, he needed to toughen up. The new Harry is sexy, brave, and for once able to out-do everything that Draco could do.

He slowly got up out of bed and counting each floorboard because every other board was creaky, he walked out of his bedroom and then out the door with his firebolt and invisibility cloak. He flew to the local mall without any problems.

He walked in and everything was different. The halls were lighted gracefully and the stores all looked, for lack of a better term, delicious. He knew a few stores he had always wanted to visit and that is where he headed first. The store was one that had many great clothes, and that would definitely make him look more like he wanted too.

He bought dark washed jeans-boot fit, a blue button up shirt with a black sweater and a black jacket, also a green and khaki ensemble that looked terribly almost illegally good on him.

Now to change it up a little, he went to a store that would show people he could be both naughty and nice. There he bought a few black shirts, all of them tightly clad like his jeans, to show his chiseled muscles and the jeans to show his tight ass.

He was set for at least the summer, and then later he would fly to hogsmead to buy some clothes for winter. He knew that Draco was going to drop dead when he saw him and everyone else would also adore him. What an added bonus this would be.

Slowly, mostly due to the fabulous clothing that was loading his broom down, he made his way back to the Dursley's house and walked in quietly and unnoticed. Before going to bed he checked his calendar. Thank goodness! Only one more day to when he would board the train to Hogwarts and be rid of this place for another year.

Was this the right thing to do though?

_YES! You have to stop dismissing yourself like this! You are hot and you know it. Draco will fawn over you and you will finally be happier than you have ever been! _

Again the annoying voice was there, again giving him damn good advice that he just had to take. ** Yawn **Well It was getting late and harry didn't want to miss the train the next morning so he went to bed.


	2. Get on the trainHarry?

A/N: Hey Guys thanks for the reviews (shown at bottom) and hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.

Chapter 2

"Get on the Train…Harry?"

Harry had stayed up all night cutting his hear and making it look a certain way. Also he used his schools books to get a basis spell to concoct a spell of his own to fix his eyesight. He tested it and it worked, which he was so excited to not have to use the reparo spell to fix his glasses all the time.

Now it was about seven o'clock. He was waiting until another minute so that he could wake up the Dursleys because he knew that they wouldn't wake up if he didn't get them up just to take him to 'that bloody freak school'.

It was time now, he used a cowbell to wake them up. "WHAT IS THAT BLOODY NOISE!" Harry smiled to himself. He wasn't afraid anymore. "HARRY POTTER!" Harry burst out the door, not even bothering to respond, bags in hand he went to the car. "You're lucky I was already up or you and that bloody bird of yours would be out on the streets in the cold. "Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry responded, smiling on the inside for he knew that the only reason Vernon was ready to go was because he thought if Harry didn't arrive on time then the order would find him and murder him.

Finally they arrived at the train station at about a quarter to eleven. He put his trunk and Hedwig's cage on a trolley and carted it up to the station doors. "You don't have to go any further Uncle Vernon, so go home." Vernon grew red and a deep shade of purple as he often did, he looked as though he was about to respond when he saw Arthur approaching, and he left.

"Harry, old boy, nice to see you've made it here on time!" Chimed a happy Arthur. "I almost didn't recognize you what with your new hair cut and no glasses, but the scar was a dead giveaway…or maybe it was that big oaf that was standing near you, you decide.

At this Harry laughed and felt happy to be near someone he cared for, and also cared for him. Harry and Arthur started towards the platform, and Ron and Hermione came walking up to them unsure of who Harry was, for he covered up his scar this time.

"Dad, who…" They both examined his face a little more, and his clear green eyes. "HARRY!" they both exclaimed at the same time. "What happened to you, I mean you look great!" Hermione said, still in shock of his new look. "Yeah you look good mate." Ron replied as well. Harry blushed, but just a little because he remembered that the new harry didn't blush, he was blushed at.

"Come one you two, we're going to be late for the train." Said harry peering at the clock that hung above platform 9 ¾. Boarding the train everyone and I mean everyone was staring. They all were wondering who this new hot guy was. He would throw them glances and they would gasp, suddenly realizing who it was and telling their giggling friends. The trio found a seat near the middle section of the train. Harry 'just happened to notice' that it was right next to Draco's train car.

After settling in for the ride, buying snacks and having their usual visitors come buy (also staring at Harry's new look) they all sat in silence. Eating here, reading there, talking a bit even, Harry started to wonder about when Draco was going to get word about how Harry looked. As if on cue Draco burst open the cabin doors and peered in with a smirk/sneer on his face. Then he spotted Harry. At once Draco's knees locked and he fell on his face. Hermione and Ron sniggered and Harry shot them a look. They stopped immediately and just in time to see Harry actually help Draco up. He walked out even without a thank you.

"Harry why the bloody hell did you help that spoiled little brat up from the floor?" Ron asked in bewilderment along with Hermione's own questioning looks. Harry was trying to think of an explanation.

_You don't have to explain yourself to them. You want Draco and he clearly wants you. You yourself saw that look on his face and how hard he went down after seeing you! No Excuses, you were just going after what you wanted._

"I felt like it that's why." Harry retorted and with a smug look turned and watched out the window. That was about the time where Hermione and Ron had to complete their prefect duties so he was left in total silence with himself. What had he just done? He just snapped at his friends, because of a little voice? Was he letting the voice to get too far? After careful thinking he decided that no, the advice was for the best, and if that meant a little tough love then so be it.

He felt someone's eyes on him just then and he looked out the window of the cabin. He caught a glimpse of Draco glimpsing in at him. Harry looked back out at the landscape again and smiled. He then started laughing: Draco was _smitten_ with him! Harry laughed to himself the whole way back and thought of devious ways of getting Draco to go out with him.

That night was a peaceful sleep for Harry and his friends, especially with the grand feast that filled his stomach and the thought of the events of the day that passed. Tomorrow was the first day of term and he didn't want to be late


	3. Fist Day of Term, First Day as Harry

A/N: Okay you guys, I was dying to write this chapter. I sort of write as I go so go along with me here. Also thank you so much for the reviews you all have written me, I am going to have to start posting your comments and reviews on here lol. Well anyway, without further ado…

Also ……. Harry's thoughts

Chapter 3 

"First Day of Terms, First day as Harry"

Harry sat up in bed, it was about 7:00 in the morning, and considering when he went to bed he felt good. Okay maybe not great but still rested, and partially ready to face the school with his sexuality, and even give Draco a little tease. Or maybe I shouldn't do that quite yet.

_NO! Harry, you can't be afraid of showing your true self. You love Draco and you're going to show him just how much he wants you._

The voice was yet again, painstakingly right. Harry was starting to wonder if this was his conscious or some force inside of him. Whatever it was, it knew harry like his personality was all in a book right in front of the voice.

Harry wanted to take a bath, because god knew he had time to, so he was headed off to the prefect's baths that of which Hermione and Ron gave him the password, as he knew they would. He gathered some personal items, toothbrush, towel, soap, etc. and headed down to the baths. He had assumed no one was there when he went in, and at first he didn't even hear anything for he was making a little bit of noise getting in the nice warm bath. It only took a minute to realize someone was there. He heard sobbing coming from one of the marble shower stalls. It was on the Slytherin side of the bathroom. This was indeed the boy prefect's bathroom, so he knew it could only be one person. Harry accidentally dropped his soap into the water and it splashed in. The sobbing stopped, and Harry could just sense Malfoy coming to the same conclusions as to who was in the bathrooms, like that it was a boy and it was a Gryffindor side.

"WEASEL! GET OUT NOW!" Draco shouted, knowing he had been caught vulnerable, by one of his archenemies. Harry made no move to get out, too shocked to move. Harry was waiting for advice from 'the voice' but it never came. Draco stopped the water, no doubt coming out here to find out who this was and why they hadn't obeyed him. Quickly harry put a air charm on him so he could breath underwater and then submerged himself in the darkest corner of the huge bath. Draco thought that the person had gone, so his expression lightened, picking up the personals of Harry's not knowing whom they belonged to he smelled each one and smiled. (A/N: Ok I know that sounds stalker-ish but really you'll understand later on) Then he put them down and peered at the huge bathtub. Someone had just been using this. He took a dip and did a lap. He passed right over harry butt-naked, and still didn't notice the boy in the shadow. Oh my god, look at those muscles, and…Oh my god Then he got out and went out of the prefect's bathroom.

Harry took off the charm and burst out for air. That was the best thing that ever happened to him. He finished washing and dressed out and went to breakfast. Harry had decided on wearing low-rise jeans with a boot cut that sat right above his pelvic area, a blue muscle-cut tee-shirt sleeveless, and to top it all off he wore a blue ring to add some spice to the outfit. He wore this all, of course, under his robes so that he wouldn't get in trouble with the teachers but at least he could take off, or button down a little bit of his robes so sometimes the outfit could be seen.

He flashed it to Draco when he came in the great hall, and Draco, for a minute flushed in the face with his jaw slightly hanging down almost about to drool if he hadn't caught himself.

Greeting Hermione and Ron he sat down at the table and started buttering his toast. He ate a little, and talked even less. His mind was focused on what he was going to do about first, letting people know he was gay, and second letting Draco know that he was madly in love with him. Then the thought hit him like a brick. He smiled to himself, knowing it was the perfect plan. He would do it now.

"Hogwarts students, may I please have your attention…I, Harry James Potter, am none other than a flaming homosexual teenager!" Harry exclaimed after climbing onto the Gryffindor table. Then he simply grabbed his books and walked out, hearing nothing more than the usual chatter of the tables, he caught a glimpse of Draco and he was totally floored. Harry grinned to himself…mission one accomplished.

It was later that day after too mind-boggling lessons with Draco that he finally got the chance to 'talk' to him. "Hey Potter!" Draco sneered, "You big fat Homo" For the second time that day harry grinned to himself again. "Malfoy, not only was that the lamest excuse for an insult I have ever heard, but you have no room to talk." Harry said, and watched as the blonde's face turned three different shades of red and purple. Harry started to walk away just then. Malfoy grabbed Harry and harry just simply turned toward Malfoy and kissed him. Malfoy was stunned, and he couldn't move. What the fuck did I just do? Harry smiled openly this time and before strutting away said "See."

Later

Harry got back to the boys' dorm and he was exhausted. He hadn't seen Malfoy since the kiss. He was getting worried. He almost felt guilty.

_You shouldn't be feeling guilty, or worried. You just woke him up to his sexuality, he is just a little scared. Give it time. He loves you too. He just needs to cope that's all. Just some time to cope. _

Harry wasn't so sure, but he couldn't think about it any longer because his mind was starting to drift and he was feeling very sleepy. Maybe tomorrow harry would….(A/N: this signifies harry going to sleep)

A/N: Hello again people, I hope you enjoyed. Please R&R!!!


	4. Did I hear you right?

A/N: I think the problem with the chapters being short is that I have been using too big of a font on my word processor so therefore, to get them a little bit longer I am trying to make the fonts smaller. I hope you enjoy this next chapter because I know I did.

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine and I am not trying to get anything off of them, I just love to write and I give full credit to none other than J.K. Rowling herself for these characters.

Chapter 4

"What did you just say?"

(A/N: I couldn't come up with a better one just yet and also the italics that we begin this chapter with is Harry describing what he dreams.

_The scene around is calm, green grass grows abundant in this land. There are horses here, and people. Not Just any people, no these are people from school. "Alright class, please, settle down and choose a partner, but they have to be the opposite gender of you!" a teacher I don't recognize instructs. We get on the horses, and ride to our hearts content. We all seem to know when to stop, so we head inside a room I've never been before. I laugh as Hermione takes a picture of some people and me. Draco comes over to our group, and for once he isn't sneering, but smiling. He asks for the camera which Hermione willingly gives to him and he takes a picture of me. Hermione, seeming to be interested in something else at the moment wanders away leaving us together…alone. "Harry," Draco says as he begins to blush, "May I kiss you?" I start to blush deeply before answering. "Yes, you can Draco." He pecks me on the cheek, almost in a childlike way. _

"HOLY SHIT!" Harry woke up with a jump. He touched his cheek where he could feel where Draco had kissed him in the dream, like a mark of love from the other world. He panted for a few minutes realizing he was in a pool of cold sweat, and yes it was sweat. He couldn't believe it, he had a dream about Draco that wasn't about ways to kill him, for the first time in his life. Harry smiled to himself as he rather liked the way the whole thing had played out.

Harry had no choice but to wear his school uniform this time, because he didn't feel like getting all dressed up today. That's okay, because in his heart Harry believed (A/N: ok now the italics means the voice) _ No you mean you KNOW in your heart…_ Yeah, right, I know in my heart that I am as hot wearing a uniform as I am wearing anything else that crosses my path. Harry mentally smacked himself on the head because he realized just how wrong that sounded. Okay, I mean I look hot wearing any other **Clothing** not **anything else.**

Breakfast would be a bore and he knew it so he went up to his first lesson, or where he thought it would be held, for Hermione stopped him on her way to breakfast. "Harry, I remembered that we have the same schedule, so I opted to tell you that our first class has changed to drama. I signed us both up for the class." At this Harry dropped his mouth. "Since when do we have a drama class?" he asked. "Since Dumbledore created a new position at Hogwarts, the Muggle Ambassador for Wizard Schools." Hermione replied primly and promptly. "What is that? Wait there is going to be a muggle teaching us things?" Harry asked completely bewildered. "No you big tit, it will be a half-blood wizard teaching about muggle things, and I hear soon that there will be some more new classes." She said happily. "But, I don't want to go, I mean why me mione why not Ron?" Harry asked in his most convincing pout. "Ronald and I are no longer speaking, and don't you dare try and talk us into being friends again because I won't do it!" She spat. "Ok but you still could have—" Harry was about to complain, but Hermione cut him off. "No I couldn't, Dumbledore wanted us specifically to volunteer, and I think we should help him out, now get your but up to the towers now!!" with that she strutted off to class, with almost a bit too much of a bossy attitude.

What's her problem Harry wondered aloud. He didn't understand or quite care that her and Ron were fighting, and he wasn't about to fix it either. Ron and Harry just didn't click anymore, they struggled to even create minor small talk in the commons and when they did talk it consisted of homework mostly. Harry arrived a bit early seeing as he skipped breakfast and found someone sitting in a dark corner of the room. Harry squinted a little bit, struggling to see who the bloody hell it was.

His eyes widened in shock. "Draco?" he asked into the air unbelieving. "Yes, potty, it is me, Draco." He sneered with a little less venom then usual, almost like he was struggling to keep himself together near potter. Harry smiled inside because he couldn't blame the poor flustered old git. "Still a little bit uneasy after our kiss I see." Harry said with a smirk so good it would put malfoy's to shame. Before Draco had a chance to come back with something, Harry cut him off. "So why is it you're in drama class malfoy, I thought it might be above someone like you. "Well it is, but mostly I came here to get away from you." He said not kindly enough for Harry's liking.

Harry swallowed his pride for a minute and asked, "Why would you want to avoid me? I mean don't you want to punch my face in or something?" "I want to, but…" and then Draco's voice seemed to slip away, as if he were embarrassed about something. "Oh I see." Harry replied, with the smirk on his face again.

Just when Harry was about to interrogate his victim more, the door of the room burst open and students filed in. The teacher followed shortly and the two didn't make eye contact anymore. "Hello, students my name is Mrs. Yeldenberg, and I will be your new Muggle interests teacher, for all muggle classes." She said all of this with a laugh at the end.

Blankly the students stared at her. "Right, let's move on then!" "Today we will just have some free time since I just arrived here yesterday, I will be able to answer questions about myself if you all like so you can come on up to my desk and ask me anything you want." Of course the only ones interested were Pavarti Patil and Lavender. "What leeches," Harry said, "I mean who they think they are, sucking up to the teachers like that?" Hermione simply rolled her eyes. "Harry, if it didn't look so stupid I bet you would go up there, because we both know your grades could stand to improve."

The whole class used the time to talk or write notes to other friends that weren't in the class. Afterwards, they had a study break, so Harry knew it was the perfect opportunity to corner Draco. He had nothing to worry about because Hermione had already left for the library to complete her homework for the night. "Draco, how lovely to see you again" Teasingly Harry pointed to the blonde to come over to the corner where he was. "Potter, I told you, I don't want to talk to you." Draco said, almost walking away. "Really, well that is just too bad, because I had good questions for you." Replied Harry.

Draco looked tempted, and it was enough, because he took the bait that Harry was dangling in front of his face. "Ok, like what kind of questions?" Draco asked hungrily. "First of all," Harry said in a different tone, "Why have you been avoiding me…or the issue that our little kiss brought out in you?" "It's not an issue because I am not gay." Draco said while looking in the other direction. "Oh is that right?" Harry asked and then added, "Then look me in the eye and say that without smiling or showing any emotion at all." Draco stopped fidgeting for a minute. "Alright fine, I am not gay" Draco said, but afterward he turned a deep shade of red. "See I told you!" Harry said, excited to see a malfoy blush such a crimson red. "This is stupid, no wait, you're stupid potter!" and with that he walked away.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, so please review, and also thanks for all the wonderful reviews that I have already received. Hope it was good for you all, got to go, bye.


	5. Meeting, Not Ajourned

A/N: Hey everyone, this is chapter 5. There isn't much to say, not really, except I hope you enjoy and also, I am watching Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban. It's awesome.

Chapter 5

"Meeting, not adjourned"

Harry stopped his tongue as he was about to remark to Draco about his hair but the blonde just simply walked away.

_Are you going to let him get away with that? Yes I am talking to you, the guy who is supposed to be unafraid and hot and respectable._

Was the voice, criticizing Harry? No, that can't be possible, and even if it is, what would Harry do about it? It would seem that he could do nothing. Harry was starting to get a little worried because, in the second year when Harry thought he was just hearing voices, Hermione had said that it wasn't good for that to be happening.

He made a mental note to himself to have a little talk with Hermione about the whole thing as he headed for his next class. He checked his new schedule and thank goodness, the next class was going to be a wizard's class this time.

His next class of course was with Hermione, which was DADA. Harry wondered who was going to be the teacher this year, I mean the position was cursed, so whoever took the job wouldn't last but a year if even that.

He stepped in the classroom early again, only to find it empty….with one exception. "DRACO!" Harry yelled, "Are you following me or something" "No, why would I do that?" Draco asked, almost uncertainly. "Because you silly git," and Harry smiled at what he was about to say, "You love me." "Are you crazy or something? I wouldn't love you in a million years." Draco spat.

"Just admit it malfoy, you are head over heals, madly, crazy, his and his SUV, 'I want to grow old with you' in love with me." Harry said and sat down in the seat next to Draco. "Look potter, I do not like you, nor ever love you." Draco replied stubbornly and almost as childishly as in Harry's dream. "Fine then I am not talking to you!" Harry exclaimed in an over-dramatic child's voice. At that he turned away from Draco in his seat. "What? Are you kidding?" malfoy said. "Harry, you're kidding, right?" "I mean, you are going to talk to me right?" Draco said sounding concerned. "Oh, so you want to talk now then?" Harry asked and again cut malfoy off by saying, "Say please." Malfoy sat stunned in the chair. Did he just hear right? Did Harry actually want him to beg to talk to him? "Do you think that I" But again malfoy was cut off. "I SAID, say please!" "Please" Draco muttered. Harry smiled…no Harry smirked at malfoy before saying, "Please? Please what?" Again malfoy's mouth dropped at the question. Draco took a big gulp before he responded. "Please," here he cleared his throat, "Talk to my again Harry, I really need it." "See Draco, now that wasn't so hard was it?" Harry said teasingly.

Malfoy wasn't about to take this, especially from Harry. "Listen Harry, I am not going to be in this position." Draco said. "I don't know what…" Malfoy was the one to cut Harry off this time. "I said, it's my turn" Draco's grey eyes burned with a fire of desire and lust which filled them. He stood Harry up and kissed him while groping his ass all around. Harry grabbed malfoy's waist and pulled him in tighter so they could both feel each other. Malfoy recognized the unmistakable tightening in his pants but wasn't embarrassed because he could feel Harry's too.

He ran his hand through Harry's deliciously messy raven black hair. Then the two ran out of the classroom forgetting about their worries and headed for the secret gardens that someone had built (A/N: Go with this because I just made it up to be kind of like the room of requirement where only certain students know and stuff, and it was created by students to go when they wanted to do "stuff")

Again they kissed once in the garden, so deep and passionate to the point where Harry thought it would unravel his very soul. Harry pulled away. "Draco, are you sure that you want this…here with me?" Draco only smiled at the question and then started to take off Harry's clothing along with his own. "Harry, I have never wanted anything more than this…with you." Draco replied, also with another kiss.

_Harry! You must go! Someone is coming, listen to your instincts, someone is COMING!_

Harry had no other choice, he knew he felt that someone, was about to head their direction. "Wait," said Harry as he pulled out the Marauder's map, "Filch is coming, along with Mrs. Norris." "We had better get going then," Draco said reluctantly, a wishful tone heavy in his voice. "Yeah," Harry said and blushed before giving malfoy just one last kiss.

A/N: Okay I know it was kind of short but please try to understand, I wrote this under an hour and its 12:40 in the morning. Anyway hope you enjoyed their scenes together, Please Review. Also, my computer is messing up a lot lately so just keep up with me, and my other story will have new chapters soon!


	6. Questions and Explanations

**Author's note**: Hey everyone, ok here is the deal. I know I haven't written in a while but that is because 1) I was working on my new computer setup 2) because I was taking writing advice from someone. So there you have it. Also, I am so really trying to make these chapters longer and I hope you most certainly enjoy this one. Its just gonna kill you when you first start reading it.

**Disclaimer**: These characters do not belong to me, for if they did I would be filthy rich, but the plot does indeed belong to none other than...me.

Chapter 6

"Questions and Explanations"

"Hey, Potter, Wake Up!!!" Draco said, shaking harry violently. "Wake up you lazy git." Draco started to wave his hands in front of Harry's eyes which had glazed over in a trance like state after they were done talking. Suddenly Harry snapped out of his trance. "Wha-...What happened, what are we doing here?" Harry asked, slightly confused and a little red in the face. "We were talking about non important stuff and then you just got all glazed over in the eyes. It took me at least five minutes to get you to come back to reality, which by the way, what happened?" Draco replied. "I thought that we went..." But Harry didn't have the guts to finish the sentence, for obviously it hadn't been real. "Went where you insolent fool?" An impatient Draco asked. "It's not important now, so mind your own business before I..." Just then Harry was cut off by the DADA, professor...which this year happened to again be Professor Lupin. "Harry," Lupin said smiling "I do believe, I have a class to teach thank you."

Harry sat there for a few minutes, draco staring at his own paper and doodling madly with zonko's magical ink which made the pictures (or lettering) move. He just couldn't believe that the clears throat "incident" with draco never really did occur. It seemed so real to harry, so tangible, that he never wanted to leave it.

_Hello Harry. It's me...the Voice. Of Encouragement. or whatever you wish to call me. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know, I am going to end your suffering, It was me who let that whole vision happen. I got bored just sitting in your brain, and then, poof you let this nice whole situation happen....I just took it further with your...scuse me...my imagination. Ok? _

Harry sat stunned. Did the voice just talk to him? Him Directly? Does this mean that Harry was crazy? ....No! Harry ran out of the classroom as soon as the lesson ended, almost forgeting to grab all of his things before leaving. He knew exactly what he had to do...He found Hermione already ahead of him, (which was thought to be next to impossible since he was so fast, but somehow she made it out of there faster) "HERM! I need to talk to you RIGHT away!" Harry yelled out to her, desperation was clearly all over his voice. "Harry what is it...are you ok? Did you get into trouble again? I keep telling you that-" But Hermione was being cut off. "No Hermione, I need your Help!! You see all this summer I have been hearing this voice that kept telling me to change...hints the change, and at first I thought it was just because it was my inner drive telling me that I needed to have what I wanted or something. But no, it is real, somethings wrong...it..it talked to me, like it was a real person or something.

"Harry slow down, I know exactly where we can find the answer to this, so just come this way." Hermione said, and with that she did it again. Harry was immediatley calmed down, and he simply did as he was told, for he felt a certain security with her that he never feels with anyone else.

In Madam Pomfrey's Hospital Ward

"Well Harry, it seems you have an Unheard Voice." She said to Harry as if it were just a simple diagnosis of the flu, and then by the look on his face added an explanation. " You see, when wizards and witches reach a certain age, they have all these built up thoughts, feelings, and so on so forth, well some of those same witches and wizards develop a stronger sense of what some might call a sub concious. These "voices" in time develops, into a....well a voice no longer controlled by your higher brain functions, but rather its own." She said satisfactorily. "Ok thats all fine and great, but what am I to do about it? I do not, absolutely do not want to be hearing this thing all the way through my classes." dryly and most smartly harry replied. "Well I can give you some sort of herbal potion to minimize the voice into silence...now here it is, and you'll have to take it at lunch time everyday and that should get you through the day..." Pomfrey said. "Ok so, how long will it last...I mean, will I have this "Unheard Voice" thingy in my head until I die?" Harry asked, hoping the answer would not be yes. "Well, no...You see harry, the voice mainly develops in those wizards because they have some deep need or fantasy that slowly consumes them...you must find out what that is and then appease it...and if you can't then....yes, it will be there until you do." And with that last remark, Pomfrey turned on her heel, and walked off to tend to her other patients.

Dinner Time

"This is just wonderful. I have some wacko voice inside my head that has a brain of its own and also a supposed unappeased desire I have been putting of for a long while...whatever to that." Harry said fouly, at dinner to his fellow Gryffindors. "Harry," Hermione said slowly and cautiously, " You know Pomfrey is right. I mean she does do this for her life's work, so until you can fix this, I volunteer to help you find out what it is that you need to be "appeasing". Ron cleared his throat, sitting on the other side of the table " I think Harry, that I heard something, so I listened, and whatever it was, I agree." "That is the stupidest-" Herm started to say, but was...for the second time that day... cut off by Harry. "I AM SO SICK OF YOU GUYS FIGHTING, YEAR AFTER YEAR, THE SAME THING ALWAYS ENSUES, SO GET OVER IT!" Harry yelled in an anger that would put malfoy to shame.

Harry walked off, Once and for all, just thinking about how screwed up things were getting in his life. What a suprise right?

(A/N: Hey guys, I figured, to make the chapters a little bit longer that I could switch out the points of view from harry to draco from time to time. ok? ok.)

Draco

Draco was pacing in his own private chambers of the slytherin house that his mom ordered specially for his privacy...for...being a malfoy...she felt that her son deserved to have whatever he wanted, and he wanted just that...Privacy. (Draco's thoughts will, for the moment, become the things in italics until further notice) _Earlier in class, what was potter going on about? We were talking about me wanting to talk to him and that whole embarrasing, begging I had to do...then he just sort of froze. What was with that? Then he went on about some sort of meeting we had together somewhere...but what the hell was he talking about? We never left the bloody room. I would so never go anywhere alone with potter. I mean...in a fast pace I am gay slows down after saying that "embarassing" thing. But still, I feel no attraction to potter. _

Draco continued his thinking, and then decided to go to the Prefect's bathroom for a shower...these situations with potter always stressed him out.

in Prefects Bathroom

Draco walked in slowly through the secret portrait hole. He was ready to embrace the warm water and the steam and the everything that was so good about showers. Just as he got done taking off his clothes, he heard the faint sound of a shower already running. He looked around, and -with his malfoy sneekness- he started off towards the noise. Of Course whoever it was could not hear him over the showers so he didn't need to be so light footed. The door of the running shower had the emblem of the Gryffindor house on it, and when draco noticed this he sneered. It was probably the Weasel. Ugh, how he despised the weasel so. Draco grabbed a towel, and then he called out. "Hey Weasel, go back to the vermon infested gryffindor dorms you crawled out of and take a shower there, this shower is for people who are acutally worth it." Draco, Expecting the Weasel to be afraid and start to turn off the shower and run out like a girl, didn't turn out what he expected. " sigh Draco, just go and clean up your filthy self, and leave me be." Harry said in a not so friendly voice, then added "Not that you could ever be clean, you filthy detestable little rat." Draco was stunned for a second, but he regained his composure. "Potter what the hell are you doing in the prefect's bathroom? Did Weaselby and Mudblood give you the password?" When there was no answer Draco did what his instincts first told him. "Hey! Shut the Fucking Door I AM taking a shower here!" Harry yelled.

"Aww, wittle Potty Head is afwaid that his manly hood isn't big enough!" Draco retorted, only further angering an already pissed off Harry. "Binlindus Mortalia" Harry Cried out and Draco found himself flat on the floor the next instant with his hands and legs tied together with wand-rope. Harry grabbed a towel from the rack and then stood over malfoy regretting the last time he was in here, and actually thinking that this boy wasn't so bad all the time. "Look, I have a lot to deal with right now, so save us both the trouble and..." Harry stopped after looking at how red his opponents cheeks were...then he looked down. "Oh My God!" Harry said...noticing for the first time that Dracos towel had been lost... But Draco recovered out of his embarrasment and sent potter on a trip by swiping his tied feet under potters legs. That is when Harry lost his towel too and slipped on the cold marble floor. Draco laughed and the other boy just looked down, embarrased as you could ever get. With an anger that burned the power of a thousand suns, Harry got up, put his towel back on and then took Draco somewhere else.

later

Draco? Blaise asked stepping into the very last stall shower for the slytherins...what are you doing hanging by your hands, naked not to mention, on the wall?" Draco stared at him. "That is the stupidest question ever, you dim wit. Just get me down...Now!!!!" Draco yelled.

"Really Draco, who did this to you?" Blaise asked, barely able to contain himself. "You know you really should mind your own business," Draco said as he put a towel on and gathered his belongings, preparing to step out. "So who did you S&M with?" Blaise asked and let the jokes roll.

5 minutes later

(Unknown Slytherin) "Blaise what the hell are you doing, naked in a shower stall hanging upside down by your feet?"

(A/N: Hehehehe, sorry for all those place changes. Anyway....)

Draco's Private Chambers

"Drakey boo talk to me please!" Pansy sat around him and played with his hair and did non-important stuff, but it was enough to annoy him. There was Panse for him. One of the two that knew he is gay and she was the most annoying,,,,though blaise gave her a run for her money. "Panse, Look I just don't want to deal with this right now and so I think it is best if this conversation just holds off till tomorrow. I am going to bed and If you don't go willingly I will have the door grab you and take you out." "Fine," Pansy pouted...but she didn't last long with the pout "See you tomorrow at breakfast Drakey poo!" then laughing she ran out.

Harry

Oh what a stressful day this had been. First, He was with malfoy...always a bad thing, and then he learned he had some freaky little parasite inside of him and now, he had to see malfoy naked scarred for life and malfoy saw him naked. This could not get much worse... Harry lay down thinking about his day, and then he fell asleep quickly.

(A.N: Ok now italics means Dream)

_Its a stupid million-floor (litterally) building, and harry was stuck in it. Well more precisley the elevator. He kicked it and punched the doors, and nothing. Suddenly, it moves...it stops just as suddenly as it started and then He ends up on the 80th floor. The doors open after a minute or two, and harry steps out of the doors. The first thing he notices is that it is only the size of the boys dorm rooms. He steps in and looks around. It's light enough for him to see, but too dark to tell who is the person lying on the couch. He walks over to the person. "Hello? Who are you?" Harry asks...The Guy gets up and then takes a puff of his ciggerette. "Do you want one?" Draco asks. "Sure I guess." Was harry's short reply. _

"Harry! Wake Up!," Hermione shook him one last time before taking an alarm clock right to his ear. DING DING DING! DING DING DING! "AHHHHH!" Harry screamed as the noise was bursting through his eardrums. "Hermione," Harry said with a "tone" "What are you trying to do, kill me with noise?" "No, Silly, Lupin wants a word with you before it was too late." "What time is it?" Harry asked, still a little sleep-dazed. "It has only been fifteen minutes since you laid down, so go!" Hermione said and then prodded him out the door with her wand.

Lupins Office

"Hello Professor. Its me Harry." he said as he walked in the door to the office, for -what he was sure- was not the last time he would be this year. "Harry! How are you old boy?" The Cheerful professor asked of him. "I am....ok." was all the reply that lupin would get from him. "Really? Well thats up for debate by your look...but not now...You see I called you in here because I was certain we should have a discussion about my return and that of well what happened throught the summer." "What's there to talk about?" Harry asked bluntly, even without the voices help. "Well I just thought that -" Lupin began. "What? That I would wonder why your here? Well I don't." replied Harry. "Listen harry, regardless of wether you want to or not, it does _need_ to be discussed. Now, I see you've made some interesting changes.." Lupin said, noting harry's tight blue wash jeans and tight white muscle tee with white (non-permanent) tips in his hair, paired nicely with contacts and tan skin. "Also I am aware - thanks to pomfrey- that you have an unheard voice. I just wanted to say that I will help you through this." Lupin Ended. "What?" Harry asked curiously."What was your "supressed desire?' " "Well," Lupin said, "It turned out that I had some deep anger with lily, about being upfront about her dislike towards me...well I figured that out...but it took my friends to be there and a little bit of time and patience."

There was silence between the two for a while. Then, "Professor, I am sorry I was so rude. I am glad you're back. I am a little tired so I was wondering if I could head off to my dorms." said harry breaking the silence. "Sure, Harry, If you wish." The two said their good byes and harry left out into the halls again. Except instead of going to the dorms, he went outside to smoke a ciggerette he conjured, for that dream made him want one badly.

End Chapter

Hello Readers, I Have worked on this hard, so I hope it satisfies you...and I will keep trying my best. Please Read and Review and Starting next chapter I will start posting some and even answer a **few**. So thanks for reading again...P.S. I am not endorsing teen smoking...it just sort of came to me cuz the dream sequence w/ draco. Ok bye.


	7. Drama, Drama, Drama

**Review Corner:**

lol, im glad ur not endorsing teen smoking, its good that u stated the fact, some ppl dont even do that. well this was a great chp. good idea switching from point of views, makes things more interesting. i loved the bathroom scene. so freaking funny. especially when draco hung blaise. i cant believe draco doesnt find harry attractive...he is in denial right? cuz common...okay well update soon. cant wait 4 the next chap!

-Gryffindorgrl86

Author: Well, Gryffindorgrl86, thank you for all your reviews lol! Next, I wanted to point out that I do not endorse teen smoking at the end because it was important for me to say that. Also, my friends made the suggestion of switching out the point of views. The bathroom thing, was a spur of the moment thought lol, so I am relieved to hear someone liked it. Also, this is a slash, don't be so sure of everything draco says to himself hint, hint Well Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it just as much!

**Disclaimer: **I do so solemnly swear that harry potter and the rest of harry potter inc. characters do not belong to me...I (also) do so solemnly swear that this plot is mine.

Chapter 7

"At a loss"

(A/N: this time around, what's in bold means that it is switching to a different place or a different point of view...so there you have it.)

"So mate, what did proffessor Lupin have to say to you yesterday," Asked a curious Ron while munching on a blueberry muffin and sipping some milk. (A/N: Sorry if the milk part throws you guys off, its just that I have always wondered why they never have milk...and since it's my story I decided to make it that way!) "I mean you did go straight to bed last night and I didn't get a chance to speak to you." he finished. Harry sighed. "I talked to mione, why don't you just ask her?" Ron sat there for a minute as if not sure which way to respond. "If this is the way it's going to be, then so be it." and with that he left further down the table to be alone. Hermione leaned in and whispered, "you see why I'm not talking to him yet?"

**Drama Class, 1st lesson.**

"Hello class and good morning! Today I am going to introduce you all to something called a play, or in other words a script." Mrs. Yeldenburg announced, "Now who can tell me what they think a play is?" Harry and Hermione's hands shot right up. "Uh, miss...Granger, please explain to the class what a play is." yeldenburg chose. "A play, or script writing, is a piece of writing that involves people performing the works by becoming their interpretation of that particular character...these are often done on stages and some even eventually became screen dramas." She explained matter-of-factly. "Good Job Ms. Granger! 30 points to Gryffindor house." happily she said. "Now, since you mentioned that it was performed on a stage, I have suprise for you all!" Just then she pulled out her mahogany wand and pointed toward an empty space on the back of the classroom walls.

Suddenly a door appeared where it once was blank. "Come along now students, follow me." She said as she made her way through the desks and out into the door. The students filed inside as well one by one. Then Mrs. Yeldenburg closed the door behind them and it was pitch black inside. "Please class, do not use the lumos spell in here, this will only take a moment." she said and then she flicked her wand to the ceiling and WOOSH! A rush of light filled the huge stage/auditorium. All of the students gazed around it in wonder...It really was a magnificent sight to see.

"This class, is what one would call an auditorium or a stage. Here is where we will put on productions for the semester in front of the entire school." she instructed.

then she flicked her wand down to the floor right beside her and a box appeared next to her. "What a load of crap." harry distinctly heard draco say to someone behind him. "These, are said scripts of random plays that I have produced over the years and I will pick one up from the top of the pile, now remember that these are in random order!" She picked up the top one and studied it. and then in the most happy/mysterious voice she pronounced clearly, "Excellent!" " Class I have some wonderful news! I have selected the play called townspeople. (A/N: Please note that this is not a real play...and if it is then I don't know the name of it..so I made it up...) The play is about to young gay lovers who, once have been outed by the town, are being harrased and oh! It is such a wonderful love story! Anyway here comes the best part! I have modified the script to have the names of the characters fly out of the script and land in the hands of those who would best play that particular part. Beats the hell out of choosing them myself!"

Then some pieces of script names came flying out and harry looked down, suprised to see that he had a peice of paper with a name on it and a description of said character. He read:

Mr. Harry Potter has been selected for the part of Ben. Ben is a young gay man with a boyfriend. He and his boyfriend just moved into to town...but they're not so sure...

Harry didn't have the guts to read on, for he didn't want to know who his 'lover' would be played by in the play. Just as he stopped reading, he heard a thud behind him, and turned around to see malfoy on the floor and his piece of paper floating slowly to the floor. Harry caught it up before it fell and with a sick feeling in his stomach read:

Mr. Draco Malfoy has been selected for the part of Scott. Scott is a young gay man with a boyfriend. He and his boyfriend just moved into town...but they're not so sure...

Again harry lost all confidence of reading the rest and then without a second of notice he too fell to the ground, mione hovering over him.

**End of Lesson One.**

"WAKE UP YOU TWO!" Mrs. Yeldenburg yelled at them. They got to their feet slowly. "You'd think you would show a little repsect, you two acted like you just been informed you got the plague from eachother...you should be ashamed of yourselves! Showing such disrespect for such great leading parts! Now Shoo, go away!" And they did.

**After the lesson.**

Draco shoved past the gryffindors as he made his way out of the auditorium and out the classroom doors. "Hold on Hermione." harry said as he left hot on Draco's heels, and in a tone of voice that said he meant business. "Draco!" harry said and grabbed the other boy shoving him against a wall and getting a little closer than he had intended on being. "Look, I know this isn't the best thing in the world, ok it is the worst thing in the world but...if you just pull through this with me than we will both come out better men...ok?" Draco sneered. "Potter, for once we agree. This is the worst thing to happen in the world, and if my mother cared and my father weren't in prison then I wouldn't be doing this play at all. So let's get one thing straight, we work on it only in class and then we have no other contact." and he started off.

But Harry being Harry, he just couldn't let his archnemisis get the last word. "Oh don't worry yourself about working on the piece in class together, for you should have no problem playing a homosexual." Harry knew he had no room to talk but he just had to say it. Draco stopped dead in his tracks, fists tightening into little balls. "Potter," he said turning slowly on his heel, "I'm going to let that one slide, 1.) because I'm late for potions and 2.) because you have no idea..." but Draco trailed off as if at a loss for words and then stalked off in the other direction.

Harry just stood there watching him go. Watching his ass just perfectly...MENTAL SLAP Ok I did not just think that. It was time for afternoon potions double with the slytherins.

**Snape's Classroom**

"Do any of you ever find it strange that gryffindor always has potions with slytherin. I think it's because snape wants to torture.." But harry was barely listening. He fell asleep within seconds, for snape was showing a video on the effects of certain "pretty" colored potions, most of which are dangerous. But he didn't care, he knew hermione was taking notes like a hawk watching it's prey, and he would copy them later.

(now italics is dreams)

_(It was the same dream again. Malfoy on the couch of the hundred million floor building. Smoking again. Except Harry realized that he controlled his part of the dream because this time he chose a different floor to stop at. He walked off and amazingly it was the same room setup. He walked over to the couch willingly to the figure. "Let me guess. it's Draco right?" harry said already knowing what was going to happen. "Why" But harry cut off Draco, and since this was his dream decided to role play. Harry grabbed the ciggerette and threw it on the ground smothering it with his foot. "They're bad for you" Harry said grinning with mischif. Draco drew him close to his body...so close that he felt everything...EVERYTHING. Draco grinned, "Well so are you." Then pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Harry didn't have to struggle for dominance, draco let him have it. He controlled every movement, intensly from head to toe. _

"HARRY!" Hermione said in a whisper magically modified so only he could hear. Harry woke with a start and just in time to catch the blonde snap to attention too. Looks like he had a pretty weird dream as...wait a minute...it couldn't be possible...no...surely not..."HARRY! I SHOULD NEVER TAKE NOTES FOR YOU AGAIN!" Harry did a little puppy dog pout and she just had to give in. "Fine but I better not catch you sleeping in here again! This is your worst subject, and you know.." But like he did to Ron Harry was barely listening, he was too focused on what had just come to his attention. Could it be that this Unheard voice was trying to show itself in another form? This time involving Draco as well? Harry had to leave it at that, his attention was broke by seeing Draco try to use his potions book to cover up his..."excitement" while walking out of the classroom casually.

All the way out of the Classroom, even after the whole incident he had just witnessed, he still tried to think of possibilities of why the potion hadn't supressed the voice. The thing that kept running through his head, was that the voice somehow could come through to him in different ways, vocal, visual...what could be next?...physical? God he wouldn't want something like what happened to draco just now, to happen to him. He would just have to see Madam Pomfrey during his lunch hour, missing his meal the third time this week. It was becoming something of a habit, one in which he would have to stop...even though he was getting used to the lack of food...maybe...it wouldn't be so bad.

Draco

**Right after Drama**

Stupid pottyhead. I hate his guts. He thinks he knows everything about...everything. That or he thinks everything will be handed to him on a silver platter. Ah Potions, my most favorite subject. Good old professor snape, he wouldn't fail me, not even now, that my father's in prison. Well, what should I do with this whole class period? Not like I

am going to stay awake and watch this stupid movie. Ugh! I didn't get enough sleep last night. Yawn

_I hear the elevator suddenly go up the floors to my door. I wait, expectantly. Almost already knowing who it's going to be, who it's supposed to be...who I want it to be. I'm smoking again, really a bad habit of mine. Oh and look who it is, Mr. H.J. Potter himself. I stand up, and begin to say something witty, "Why-" but he cuts me off. He actually cuts me, a malfoy off, and not only that, but he takes my ciggerette from my mouth and smothers it on the ground and then says, "They're bad for you." I think of something to say, and now, I am glad he took the cigs, because it leads him right where I want this situation to go. I pull him in close to my body...too close, what am I doing? "So are you." I say and then, without thinking I kiss him. Harry takes control immediately. He controlled every movement, exquisetly from head to toe. _

"HARRY!" Ugh! it's the mudblood, that stupidOh my God! I have...oh this is not happening, I can not have an erection. It's potter, it's...a boy...it's WRONG! After snape dismisses us to leave, I try and hide "it" by using my potions book. Oh I bet everyone can tell. I run all the way back to the dorms and walk into my room, only to be greeted by none other than Pansy Parkinson.

Well folks that's all. I hope you enjoyed, thank you for the review(s) and I hope you keep on revewing, and I know it has been a super long time since I had updated, so now that I have updated this one, I think I will start on my update for the other story. And...would you look at that...my very first cliffhanger! YAY! looks at displeased crowd... Or...not so yay...hehe.


	8. Thoughts of Him

(A/N) J Oh my goodness, I have been so anxious to write on the computer for a while that I have been squirming the whole day from excitement…or maybe it was from my father working me to the bone out in the yard all day, either way, here I am!

By the way thank all of you for waiting patiently, and also reviewing, and also thank my NEW BETA! Spideria and check out her stories, they're awesome.

Chapter 8

Thoughts of him

**Draco**

I walked a little further into my room, eyes still on her, and closed the door, locking it. She took out her wand, whispering a spell, and my radio started playing Besame Mucho (a Spanish waltz). Two glasses of wine appeared in her hands, and the fire began to roar.

"Hello, Draco. I know you must have had a hard day. Come; relax." Taking her advice, Draco relaxed as he stepped toward the bed and sat down. "Here," Pansy continued, passing him a glass of wine and massaging his shoulders.

"Aruba Sortio?" he asked, after taking a small sip.

"I knew it was your favorite." She smiled. Draco took another sip, and then looked inquisitively at her. "Why are you doing all this?" He asked, curiosity etched in his voice.

"We need to talk." She said, rubbing his back.

Draco got up and walked over to the fireplace. "What is it?" he asked in a voice of indifference, concealing his worry, hoping she didn't know who he liked.

"I know who you like." She said, cutting straight to the point. Draco swiveled on his heel to face her, incredulous.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, tiny droplets of sweat forming at the base of his forehead; his eyes avoiding hers.

"Draco, dear, you don't have to worry. The only big shock you could have given me is that you're gay, and well, that ship has long since sailed, so this is nothing to me…I just… I was surprised that you didn't tell me, is all." Pansy said and laid--no, flopped, down onto his bed.

"Pans, you know-" But she cut him off.

"Do you trust me, Draco?" There was a silence, filled only by the music.

**Harry**

I was so bored after a while, that I decided it was time for my discussion with Madam Pomfry again. So I walked in the door to the hospital wing, and found her humming to herself while cleaning her tools. "Oh, Mr. Potter. What can I do for you?" She asked, not even turning around to see who it was.

"Hello, Madam Pomfry. I was just coming by to ask you something. It's about the voice…" Harry said quietly.

"Well, what is it boy? I don't have all day, you know."

"It's just that, well… I had a dream this break, and the voice was…somehow controlling it." Harry replied, feeling more stupid with each new word that came out. Trying to gain an air of self-confidence, he continued with, "I was just stopping by to see if that meant anything serious; if it meant that the medicines aren't controlling it in all ways."

There was a silence, as Madam Pomfry thought, and then responded. "Well, dear, it appears that I don't think it is the voice if you have been taking the medicines, and as far as the dream, would you care to tell me about it?" She waited expectantly before she saw his face drain of color.

"Uh, no ma'am, I don't think that-"

"It's quite alright Harry, but just analyzing that dream might tell you what the voice wants with you. It may be trying to tell you something; try listening. Now, if you'll excuse me, my tools have been in dire need of a good clean." She said.

"Yes, Ma'am. I have to be going anyway now, so thank you." he replied.

Harry wondered around for the rest of the break and then went down for dinner.

**Great Hall**

"Hey, Harry," Hermione said, "Where've you been? You just missed Dumbledore give a warning about an announcement that he'll make after dinner. He says it's important too."

"Oh," Harry said, poking at some mashed potatoes on his plate. "I was just at the astronomy tower. I had some homework to catch up on, and thank you for putting food on my plate 'mione."

"You're welcome…Harry, are you ok?" She asked him, worry evident in her voice.

"Yeah 'mione. I'm fine." The rest of dinner was uneventful, and as some students began to take their leave, Dumbledore stopped them.

"Students," His voice boomed, yet softened, all amazingly at the same time. "I have an announcement to make. Tomorrow evening, we will have some guests. I will wait until then to announce who they are, but I want each head of house to prepare they're houses for these guests. That is all, thank you."

The students at each house sat there, stunned for a second, and as a Hogwarts trademark, they quickly began whispering excitedly and annoyingly to each other. Harry got bored with it all, and before anyone could "chatter" to him, he went up to the dorms. All he wanted to do right now was go to sleep.

**  
Draco**

Pansy left after a while, and I left the waltz on repeat while sipping away at the bottle of wine, which, by now, was half empty. We talked about him, and how I felt, and how strong it was. Then, that burning question. Did I, or did I not trust her. It kind of hurt, but…it got me thinking…did I trust her? Could I? She was a big chatter box, and although she kept quiet about my sexuality, how long could she hold this in? With a bubbling mind and an empty stomach, I turned down the lights and fell asleep with the music still playing softly in the midnight air.

**The Next Morning**

**Draco**

My head racked with a headache and I slowly lifted myself out of bed, before taking some medicine for my headache. They were magic pills, so it would only take ten minutes to go into full effect. I got dressed, and then slipped into my robes. I missed most of breakfast, which killed me because I missed dinner last night, too. My first lesson was Drama, with Yeldenburg…and Harry. Harry was my partner in the play…maybe it wouldn't be so bad. I made my way there, entered the empty classroom, and made my way to the stage, where Madam Yeldenburg, was waiting. I guess she liked being called "Madam" now, instead of Mrs., in order to create an atmosphere that she belonged in. I stood, waiting impatiently for everyone else to arrive so that we could begin. Most of us, except Harry, myself, and a few villagers, took seats in the auditorium to either watch or do last night's homework assignments.

"Good Morning, class." Madam Yeldenburg said to all of them. "Now, we must start practicing for the play this morning. Otherwise, we won't get anything done. So, we are going to work on the--" But I wasn't thinking about what we were planning on doing today…no, I had my eyes fixed on Harry. He had one lock of unruly, raven hair laying messily on his forehead, and I wanted to brush it back and smooth down his hair. Just to touch him would give me satisfaction.

I know that this crush developed fast; faster than one lesson, but I also know that it is real. Not just lust.

"DRACO! Pay attention! Ten points from Slytherin for inattentiveness." Yeldenburg commanded. I could clearly hear a mix of groans. The rest of the class meant nothing to me, and Slytherin lost a total of thirty points for my…inattentiveness.

**Morning**

**Harry**

After awakening from little sleep, and even less breakfast, I was prepared to head out to my first hour of classes, having had a long, hot shower. It was going to be weird today, seeing Draco again after the "incident" in potions class. I walked in after several students, and he was already there…like he was waiting for something…someone. I walked a little past him, but not too much, since we would be working together. Madam Yeldenburg began immediately telling us what we were to do today: Draco and I had to do our monologues together. But it was both odd and different because before we could even begin, he lost about forty points for inattentiveness. I thought it was going to be funny, but surprisingly enough, I felt a bit…protective.

Anyway, he kept looking at me, and our eyes kept meeting for seconds at a time. It seemed that he was more interested in me than his part. But I couldn't see why…I had spent all night thinking about his little…tent…during potions, and I wondered…had the dream connected us, and somehow made me realize that he, my archenemy was what I truly desired? I had lost plenty of sleep last night, and the hour dragged on, which Draco did not help with at all, but he didn't make it drag on in a bad way, either.

**Evening **

**Harry**

All the classes today dragged by slowly, and nothing happened, which disappointed me greatly. I was walking to the Great Hall for dinner when Dumbledore stepped down from the stairs and blocked the entrance, catching my attention. "Students, please gather around the door. Our visitors have arrived." he said, and as if right on cue, the door swung open. Idly, I noticed Draco also watching in the crowd. "Hogwarts, please welcome Durmstrang!" Dumbledore announced, hand outstretched to the door, as if inviting them in.

Harry's stomach jumped as he watched the door, intently. Then, suddenly, he pushed his way towards the onslaught of oncoming students. "Ben!" Harry called out, "Ben! It's me, Harry!" The other student, his attention caught, suddenly jumped up and ran towards Harry, mauling him in a hug. "Oh, Ben! It's so good to see you."

**Draco**

It was shortly after all the classes ended that I was headed into the Great Hall for a bite to eat. I was, of course, starving ever since last night. However, just as I'd arrived, that oaf of a man, Dumbledore, got up in front of the doors, and blocked our way. He announced that our "guests" had arrived, and of course, by this time, I didn't give a crap about anything but my stomach. I could feel a pair of eyes gazing down on me, and I knew they were his. Harry was looking down at me, but as the doors swung open, his gaze shifted…funny how you can know these things without really looking.

"Hogwarts, please welcome Durmstrang!" Dumbledore said. Oh great, I thought. We would have to make room for…_them? _Last year's visit just wasn't my cup of tea if you get my drift. There was someone I was looking to avoid. Then, suddenly, I looked over just in time to see someone jump Harry and knock him over, which really got my blood boiling because I thought he had hurt him, but then I saw the laughter in Harry's eyes, and it made me depressed…not depressed that he was happy, but that it wasn't me that was making him happy.

(A/N) I hope you all enjoyed that chapter as much as I did writing it…I know some of it was dumb, and it was short, but hey at least I pulled off another cliffy right? Thanks, Please READ AND REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL.


	9. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

From now on, I will be updating regularly. My schedule had been swamped, with school, and family affairs, so now, it is summer and I am FREE! So, every Sunday, you will have an update of BOTH stories. Thank you for your time.


	10. Ben There, Done That

A/N: I know this has been a long time coming, so I am sorry. I have just been having a rough time balancing things with my job, my workout schedule, and school now just getting out, we had finals and projects etc. Anyway I know that is a crap excuse, so without further delay, chapter 9.

Chapter 9

"Ben there, done that"

**Harry**

I was very suprised that Ben was here, and I was also curious as to why. Oh, but I am so happy that he did come, lately I need something like this to happen to me. It's been so wierd what with Draco and my unheard voice. Anyway, as I said before, I wanted to know why Ben was here so I decided to strike up some casual conversation.

"So Ben, my goodness, it is so great to see you!" I laughed

"Yeah, It's great to see you too Harry." Ben said as he pushed back some hair that had fallen into my eyes. I blushed a little after that. It felt good...but also very betraying somehow.

"Anything exciting going on in your life?" I asked casually.

"Well, besides the fact that some crazy bitch, named Darla Umbridge came and took over our school. So we had no choice but to refuse her ultimatum and leave. We've staged a strike Harry. That is why we're here." Ben spilled out. I had to sit and think a moment.

"Wait a minute, this Darla wouldn't happen to be related to Dolores Umbridge would she?"

"Now that you mention it, she has a huge family tree portrait in her office much like sirius' house, and her name was on there. I was in there quite a lot, you know me right, I'm a bloody trouble maker." Ben replied, with a half-smile. Ben and I told eachother everything.

You see, we happened to be childhood friends. I was out with the dursley's one day, at an ice cream shop with all of Dudley's friends...well I was at the furthest corner away from their table, having to sit patiently and watch, with my free water they dispensed at the counter. Anyway, it was my sixth cup and I really had to go to the lavatory, and as soon as I stepped in there, I saw Ben. He was on his way out of the door, and we just stood there looking at eachother. We introduced ourselves, and then exchanged our address so we could write eachother. He became my best friend in the entire universe. We found out we were gay at the same time, that we were wizards at the same time, that we shared a birthday even. It was amazing. (A/N: Sorry I changed the story a little bit, but...it's my story...hehe) Then we kind of lost touch after my first year at Hogwarts, and then he came here in the fourth year for the competition. One thing led to another, and long story short, that affair is done and over with.

"Hold on a second, Does the ministry know about this?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, I don't know, but I do assume so. You have more experience with them then I do, so you would know better than me naturally." he replied.

"What do you think will happen when they do find out?" I was worried.

"Well, it can't be anything that serious...they might just see her unfit to be the headmaster, and then let us all go back to school unharmed and things will be back to normal."

"Don't get too smug," I said "The ministry doesn't take things like this lightly, Ben, you and your school will most likely get punished!"

**Draco **

I just sat there, hungry and tired, but too numb to do anything. I hadn't even had Harry and I already lost him to some guy I don't even know. This was sickening. I'm a Malfoy, I never lose at anything! It's not my family pride that was making me angry though, that was only just my front going up as a defense mechanism in my mind. It was that Harry meant something to me. On the outside, losing something meant a lot to a Malfoy, especially in a competition, but inwardly I didn't give a shit. This time though, I did give a shit. There had to be something I could do, anything.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! My door seemed to scream at me.

"Oh just come in already." I yelled back at it.

"Draco, are you ok?" Pansy jumped in at him.

"I'm bloody fantastic." I replied as I smothered myself in my pillow.

"I am just as pissed as you are, I mean, who the fuck did he think he was, coming in the great hall like that and just touching your Harry?" Then she began to rub my back, trying to sooth me.

(A/N: sorry if "pans" throws you off, it's his nickname for here) "Pans, he never was _my_ Harry. He was just someone I liked. Someone I actually lpved, I mean, head over heels, can't eat can't sleep, ball out of the park, his and his towels, let's grow old together, love." I sat up and smoothed out my hair. "But just like everything else that is hell in my life, I will grin and bear it."

"Don't be like that Drake (A/N: nickname) he could have been yours. You were going to--" Pansy was cut off.

"That's the problem. I was _going to_, but I was just a little chicken shit. I was _going to_ but I just always conveniently found an excuse, and that is the problem. Going to, doesn't mean did, and now it's a little late for going to."

**Harry **

Dumbledore decided it was best not to intermix the houses with Durmstrang anymore, so he moved all the Durmstrang students to the great hall. It was just like in third year when they thought My Godfather had entered Hogwarts, and had the intention of murder. I was just about to drift to sleep, when for no apparent reason, my mind flashed to Draco. To my unheard voice. So much was going on lately that I had forgotten to think about these things. That day, when the voice, through my dreams, took me into that world where me and draco were in love...it made me think. Is that what I wanted? To be with Draco? It was all so confusing. Damn the voice, Damn Draco...Damn it all. Oh and Ben. See, this is what got him to have that fling with Ben. Stress was the reason for that fling. It caused me pain afterwards. I mean, it takes alot to have sex with 'no strings attached'. I haven't gotten there yet obviously. I still remember that embarrasing moment when I came into the tent before the last challenge, and he was there. I said that I...loved him. It was the first time I said that to anyone, because I don't throw something serious like that around. He just looked at me, then acted all nervous, then finally he told me flat out. _This was just a fling for me, I thought that was what it was for you too. _I was weeks after that, I started thinking about it again. Cedrics death weighed on my mind heavily. So it was like a double death for me. A funeral for Cedric, and a funeral for my heart.

I finally drifted off to sleep.

_It was a windy night on a bridge. I don't know what bridge it was, it wasn't one that was in England. Then all of the sudden, Ben appeared on one side, and Draco on the other. Then a voice erupted from the clouds, it was like a whisper but I could hear it loud and clear what it said. 'Choose' then they both started to fall and I only knew one spell that would work, but it would only work on one of them. I couldn't do it. I couldn't decide. It felt like betrayal either way. where my heart belonged I didn't know. I closed my eyes and willed myself awake, and finally, I did wake. _

Morning, Drama

Madam Yeldenburg was sort of out of the weather today. So she instructed us to run through our parts. Draco would have ignored me if I hadn't said anything. I wasn't in the mood to get in a fight, but we needed to work. It was a scene where the villagers just realized the couple was gay. They were in a marketplace.

(Italics monologue)

_Draco: People, listen, why is it such a big deal that we are gay? Would it really be so hard to accept us? Or are we not perfect enough for your little town, as long as we're not of opposite gender? I'll tell you what the real outrage is! Going from town to town, having to worry about what people will think, and say about you behind your back, or even to your face. Mostly never finding peace anywhere. Have some respect, have some dignity. This is not a scorn so much as a plea. And what I plea, what we plea, is to leave us be. To let us live here, in a place, quietly, and happily, and for once, be accepted. _

Draco was beautiful. I just couldn't explain it. His acting, the way he put the emotion into his words, the furrow of his brow as he thought. But thoughts of him, only led back to the dream I had last night. Were I put in that position, who exactly would I choose? I still didn't know, and it was something I dare not ponder.

Lunch

"Harry!" Hermione scorned for the third time that day. I was just in a daze again, and my orange juice almost tipped over onto Hermione's skirt. "Harry, are you sure you're ok? You've been out of it all day!"

"Yeah" Ben agreed "You seem like you're having trouble with something.

"Nope" I smiled as I lied through my teeth. "Everything's ok guys, I promise" I said with a chuckle.

"Well, you're lucky I don't have any classes with you, otherwise I would keep a very close eye on you." Ben replied, still not convinced his friend was ok.

"Don't worry, you have Hermione for that." I muttered. "Listen guys, I think I'll head up to the dorm for a nap, I just feel like catching some sleep, I had a rough night last night"

They all looked at me like I was up to something, but I didn't give them a chance to do or say anything, because after that I just left the table. When I arrived at the dorm, I kicked off my shoes with the laces still tied, which was a common practice with me now. I flopped on the bed after pulling off my robes. I was just about to drift off, when all the sudden, my senses snapped together, and I knew someone else was in the room, and who it was.

"How did you get in here, and what do you want?" I asked lazily into nowhere, still laying down with my eyes closed, I hadn't moved.

"How did you know I was there?" None other than Draco Malfoy asked as he pulled the invisibility cloak off his head.

"You'll never know." I replied. "What do you want?" I know I should have been more suprised, and even kicked that git's bum out of the dorm to let the rest of the common room know what he had done, but I didn't, I just layed there.

"I wanted to talk..." he said, beating around the bush.

"About?" I asked, irritation climbing into my voice.

"About, this new Ben kid.."

I arched my eyebrow in amusement as I sat up on my elbows. "Oh? Why would you want to know about something like that?" He looked absolutely adorable, as he turned a slight shade of pink. I got him. He was stuck, didn't know what to say about that.

"I was just curious you know" he spat.

"What so you just come all the way into Gryffindor territory, and infiltrate the dorm, just because you were curious for some information about someone you could have asked your housemates about?"

"Fuck you." he said.

"Won't you at least buy me dinner first?" I joked.

"Potter, I don't think dinner could make you any easier than you already are." He replied, and as soon as he saw my indignation, he smirked. "Oh don't look so stricken, I was only engaging in playful banter, like you just were."

I sighed, almost...ALMOST, in defeat. "He's an old friend of mine. Nothing more, nothing less." I said, letting the thought escape my mind. "Oh shit" I muttered.

"Oh, so he could be a boyfriend? Is potty-wotty having boy troubles?"

"Oh come off it Malfoy, your certainly in no position to talk, look at you: Slicked back hair, expensive french-boutique sweater, manicured nails, stylish shoes...you're practically the poster child for gay." I retorted.

At that he lunged forward, jumped ontop of me so that he sat just atop my waist. His knees were painfully holding down my arms, and my legs weren't long enough to come from behind and pull him off with.

"So, you think you're funny?" he asked. Then he leaned forward alot, so that our faces were only mere inches away from eachother...I could smell the fresh mint he had just eaten. "I don't." he replied for me. Then, I got really embarrased, and grew a very vibrant shade of red, as I saw his face...feeling my growing erection under him. You know what he did? He just sat there and smirked. Like he was god's gift to men. And then...he...kissed me. "I may not think you're funny, but I do think you're adorable." he said as if in reply to my expression, and then, he got off me and left.

This complicated everything, and I'm sure it could occupy my mind for years.

**Draco **

Last night, pansy had finally calmed me down. Then...she just got all glazed in the eye, and said she had to leave. Anyway, I sat up thinking the rest of the night. I am tired of all this deciet, and depression. If there's anything I won't do, is regret the rest of my life, the time I **_didn't_** ask potter what his feelings were. How does one approach such a thing though? Romantic dinner? I doubt it. In public? Why not just shoot me.

This morning in drama wasn't any better. I knew why I was tired, but when Harry showed up for class, he looked like he just got hit by a bludger. I didn't want to do shit, since Yeldenberg wasn't here, and there was felt no need for a substitute, by the staff. I was prepared to take a nice long nap. But Harry being the perfect Gryffindor, just wouldn't let me. He said we had to work on our dialogues, and we needed the practice. I would have had some sort of witty retort on the end of my lips, had I not been thinking of a way to get to his heart just the night before.

The day might as well not have existed, cause without Harry, it was meaningless. yes that's right, Malfoy's can be big ol romantics if they want to be. So, at lunch, when I saw Harry leave, I couldn't help it. I walked...ran out as well, and went to my dorm, got out my invisibility cloak, and got into the Gryffindor's dormitory. He was laying there, and my first intent was just to watch for a bit, maybe spook him before lunch was over, but all my hopes of that plan were dashed as he called out for me...well for the intruder to just come out already. Uh, come out _of hiding_ that is.

The funny thing is, somehow I ended up on top of him. I was just about to torture him to no end, when, I felt something around my anal area. It was an erection. I couldn't help the smirk that spread across my face...and I guess I couldn't help the kiss that followed. Anyway, after the kiss, I left...that's right, I just left him there. I scurried out of the common room, and into my own. I flopped down on my bed as soon as I got there, and wouldn't you know it, Pansy was there.

"What happened Draco?" she asked, almost too innocently. "You look a bit rough"

"A Malfoy does not look rough" I replied smoothing my hair, then I sighed, and gave it up, just like she knew I would. "I kissed him...I kissed Harry."

"OH MY GOD!" Pansy shrieked. I winced and covered my face with my pillow.

"Draco, this is...HUGE!" My mind went back to the erection as I thought to myself 'among other things'

"I know pansy, but the thing is...I didn't stay long enough after to get his reaction. I just left."

Her face blanked for a second then she frowned. "Draco! You silly git, those are the most important moments after a kiss!" she looked for a second as though she were going to smack me for my incompetence, but thought the better of it. "Well, now that it's out in the open, we can formulate a plan."

"Formulate?...I'm beginning to not like that word." I said.

**Harry **

Ben came up after Draco left...Immediately after draco left...Dangerously close to after Draco left. I turned over on my stomach as soon as I heard footsteps outside the door on the steps...my 'excitement' could still be visible to the eyes of passerby.

"Harry!" Ben said, as if he'd been looking everywhere for me. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I told you where I was going to be" I said with a monotone.

"Oh...Right. Well, I just was worried that you might miss your next class." He replied.

"I don''t kneed you to take care of me." 'Nor do I want you too' I thought to myself.

"I know" Ben said, a trace of hurt in his voice, but like I gave a shit, the bastard hurt me 100x over. "I was just looking out for you Harry..." He began to rub my back "I care about you."

"Yeah, Ben...I know" I said, tears welling up in my eyes, I suddenly felt guilty. "Please" I whispered "just go"

The Next Day (Saturday)

I spent the rest of the other day just sulking in the room. I didn't even pretend to go to the rest of my classes, and I put up silencing, and blocking charms all around my bed so neither Hermione or Ron could bother me about it. It was saturday morning now. I didn't feel like getting up, but finally convinced myself that solitary confinement couldn't solve much. So I got up, put on my invisibility cloak and snuck out of the dorms, down to the kitchens. I grabbed a muffin, some tea and a blanket and headed outside for a picnic. It was a lovely day out, the sun was shining, and I picked the perfect spot under a big oak tree. Hogwarts kitchens made the best blueberry muffins on the planet, and possibly the biggest, so I never wasted an opportunity to grab one.

Suddenly, after I finished a quarter of the muffin, Draco Malfoy emerged from behind the tree, as if he'd been watching me. "Draco?" I said in the same 'I-don't-care' tone as yesterday.

"Yes, Potter. I've come to ask you something." he replied. He looked like a man on a mission. He stood just beyond the corner of my white-red checkered blanket, wearing a green turtleneck, black pants, and a silver streaked cloak. He took my breath away...that or his cologne.

"What is it then?" I asked, trying my best not to sound dreamy.

"We have some things to discuss...would you like to accompany me to dinner in hogsmeade next weekend?" He asked, as if this was all casual.

"You mean..." I was not...NOT going to say it.

"Yes Potter..I do."

**Draco **

This was definitly going to be interesting. Despite Pansy's lack of intelligence, I think with my help, our little...formulating...session worked. Potter agreed, suprisingly. So now, this time next Saturday, I will get to spend all my time staring into his beautiful green eyes, and talk of only us. If only Ben could know, that right at this very moment I was beginning to steal Harry back from him, under his very nose. Tonight, I knew, would be a full nights rest.

What did you guys think? Good, Bad? I wanna know so READ AND REVIEW!

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

From now on, I will be updating BOTH stories on Sunday, every sunday...er...on the Sunday..


	11. First Date

**Draco**

It was about Eleven in the afternoon, and Harry and I made our way up to 'The Three Broomsticks' for a few butter beers. I don't know why he agreed, but I do know that I am glad he did. Anyway, we went inside and sat down, directly opposite eachother.

Harry sighed and took a sip of his butter beer before he spoke. "So what exactly are we doing here?"

"We," I replied, "Are here to discuss...us." Draco replied.

"Us?" said Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't know there was such a thing"

"Pott- Harry, I want there to be such a thing...such a thing as us."

Harry had to stop for a moment, almost having choked on his butter beer. "What do you mean?"

"What does it sound like you git?" I exclaimed, getting the hang of this 'Harry' thing. "Harry, I want us to be a couple...I want to know you, to know everything about you."

"But...I...You..." Harry couldn't seem to find the words he wanted to say to me.

"Yes, Harry" I smirked, "That's exactly what I want" Then Harry stunned me and asked the question I never would have expected.

"Why? Why me?"

I sat there, not knowing what to say. No one had ever asked me that before. "Because...I can't explain it...whenever I'm away from you, I feel...lost...but I know...I just know that if I can get near you again, at least just see you that I would know what kind of person I want to be, that I should be. You make me feel like I have a purpose in life...and I don't think I want to miss out on that feeling. "

"I...I actually make you feel that way?" he asked me.

All I could do was smile in response.

"Wait," he smiled, snapping out of his trance, "How do you even presume to think that I am interested in you?"

And Now...it was my turn to stutter. "I...well...you see..."

"Exactly. So then how do you know that this ...whatever you call it...isn't just a waste of your time?" Harry asked of me, getting a smirk on his face that told me he thought he had won.

I stopped for a second, then I leaned forward, and took his hand reluctantly, in mine. "Because you came."

**Harry**

Why did I agree to come? This was going to be a disaster! Butter Beer with a Malfoy, talking about...shit, I don't know, what did he want to talk about? I am just ready to take action I think. Well, as soon as I find out what he wants to know, and talk about.

**Draco**

"But how do I know this is real?" he asked.

"Harry, stop! Stop acting like 'Poor me!' What is it that's in the way?" I said, being brutally honest (a/n: yes slns I used you. thanks for **_your_** brutal honesty)

"S'cuse me? Did you just tell me to stop acting like a Drama King?" Harry asked, laughing.

"I would have used other words, but yes." I smirked.

**Harry**

The light hit his face in the perfect way as a piece of his blonde hair fell into his face. Suddenly, Madam Rosemerta put on the song "The Book of Love" (a/n: don't know if that is actually the title, but I was watching "shall we dance" at the moment, and that phrase pops up in the song often enough to make me think that's what it is.)

"Harry" he said, slowly. "Dance with me."

It was more of a statement than a question, but it was so amazing, I couldn't help myself. I just nodded, and he got up, and extended his hand out to meet mine.

_the book of love is long and boring_

_it's full of chance, and facts and figures, _

_and instructions for dancing._

_but I, I love it when you read to me_

_and you, you can read me anything,_

_the book of love, has music in it,_

_in fact that's where music comes from, _

" I don't know the steps" I said pathetically, but I knew I would give in anyway

"I'll teach you."

"Here?" I lightly laughed, as if not to break the spell, I seemed to be under.

He just nodded at me. "Right here."

_But I, I love it, when you sing to me,_

_And you, you can sing me anything_

_The book of love, is long and boring, _

_and written very long ago,_

_it's full of flowers, and heart shaped boxes,_

_and things we're all too young to know,_

_But I, I love it when you give me things_

_And you, you want to give me, wedding rings_

_the book of love, has music in it,_

_in fact that's where music comes from_

"Draco..."

"Shhh. Just dance."

_But I, I love it when you sing to me_

_And you, you can sing me anything_

I leaned into his shoulder, and we swayed back and forth. Then I knew.

**Draco**

I don't know what came over me. I think part of it was that my favorite song was on. The other part, was I really love Harry. For the first time, it felt like he felt that way too.

"Harry?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Will you have dinner with me?" I asked, shyly.

"Yes Draco."

We went across the street to a little cafe, where they served all sorts of food, including muggle.

"Harry, you never answered me. What is in the way, that is making you think twice about loving me?"

"Its..."

"Ben." I answered for him.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

**Harry**

I sat there, he eating his spaghetti, and me eating a hamburger. I had just finished explaining how Ben had broken my heart. But I knew he was still a good guy.

"So what's the problem then? He hurt you...I don't know how or why, he would ever want to hurt you but, he did. And you still think about going out with him?"

"Well...I.." I didn't have an adequite response.

"Harry" Draco said, taking my hands in his, again. "What are you feeling?"

**Draco**

It was after dinner. Harry had tried my spaghetti (sp?) and I his burger. I must say, I am not above it. Anyway. Night was coming, and we had to get back to Hogwarts before curfew. We set out on the street, and it started to rain. Just at that moment I stopped. I walked in front of Harry, and conjured a rose, using wandless magic. Something I had learned from my father, long ago.

"A red Rose." Harry breathed, barely so I could here it.

I didn't say anything back, I could only smile, as the rain sprinkled lightly down upon us, as to not break us apart, out of eachother's eyes.

We walked back to Hogwarts never breaking eye contact.

**Harry**

We got to the door, and he stopped there, holding my hand.

"Goodnight" he smiled, leaning so our foreheads were touching.

"Goodnight" I breathed. His lips came ever so close, and stopped just before reaching them. Then he closed the gap, but lightly, he kissed me, with a passion that could only come with that tenderness...only re-affirming, my choice.

"Goodnight" I breathed again, as if afraid, I hadn't already said it. I then took the rose, and we headed our seperate ways. I to my common room, he to his.

I arrived at my common room to find Hermione waiting up, reading a book. I didn't try to tiptoe past her, she would know. So I just plopped down next to her, while smelling the rose Draco had given me.

She looked over and suprisingly, she smiled. "Have a good time?" she asked.

I must have looked puzzled because then she said, "Harry come on, I know you are with him. Best friends know these things...Don't worry, I'm fine with it, but out with it! How was your date with Malfoy?"

"I...it..well" I stuttered. Then I just accepted that she knew. "It was amazing" I sighed.

We sat up for an hour or so, just talking about everything, and then, we both left to each side of the dormitorys. I walked up the stairs to the boys dorm, and opened the door as quietly as I could. I slipped into my pajaymas, and got into bed.

"Hello Harry" someone said right next to my ear, then covered my mouth, just in time too, because I was about to scream.

"Shh, it's just me, Ben" he laughed silently.

"Fuck Ben, you scared the shit out of me." I replied, for good measure.

"I'm sorry, but I just had to know how things went with that twit Malfoy. You kicked his ass right?" Ben asked. "From what I hear, he's a real asshole to you."

"Ben..." I began.

Ben cut me off, and got ontop of me and held me down. "Do you like this guy?" he asked, in a tone that implied that if I did, some bruises would be on me tomorrow.

"I..."

Again, he cut me off. "You better not. I trust you Harry." Then he got off me and exited the dorm.

"Harry?" Ron asked sleepily. "What was that noise?"

"Nothing, Ron." I said tonelessly "Go back to bed."

**A/N: What did you think? like it? love it? hate it? let me know, REVIEW PLEASE! love you always.**

**-Dark**

**P.S.: the place where the song came from, is "Shall We Dance" but I don't know who the original singers were, but just know I don't claim credit for that. Thanks.**

**Plus, this person, that keeps reviewing my stories, slns, please email me my regular email, I have some things to discuss with you, about the stories. Thanks.**


	12. Bruises

**A/N: Hey everyone. I am sorry this update came out late. I had a vacation at the lake this weekend, therefore, I had no time to prepare. Please forgive me. and Read and Review, would be nice. Thank you as always.**

**yours,**

**-Dark**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, that's it.**

**Warning: Contains slash.**

**REVIEWS!**

**fifespice: **we will all learn more about Ben later in the story, and yes, Harry will see more of Draco. Thanks for the review, I loved it.

**no1ferret: **you'll find out what's going to happen...if you keep reading :D Thanks for the awesome review!

**pink-flame-kit: **Harry will do something, I promise. Awesome review! Thank you!

**myniephoenix: **That was one of the best reviews I've gotten, thank you so much! Keep reviewing!

**Seto Kaiba's My Babe: **Thank you for a wonderful review as well, again, reviews like yours and myniephoenix just make me want to keep writing more and more. Keep doing so! Thanks!

**SLNS: **always a pleasure reading your reviews, you do have plenty of insights into my story. Glad to hear them. Keep reviewing! Thanks!

**magicalbrat: **love your review! Thanks, keep them coming!

**SallySkellington: **I will, and it's for the sake of readers like you! Keep reviewing! Thank you very much!

**Gryffindorgrl86: **Thank you for your review, I've seen a good amount from you, and hope I see more in the future! Thank you!

_**Well folks, that seems to be it. I thank you all for the wonderful reviews and advice I've been getting, and I hope I don't lose you all as readers. Love you all.**_

**Chapter 12**

**"Bruises"**

**Harry**

I didn't get any sleep. I sat up the whole night, just thinking about what Ben had done. He'd done it before...but I thought I could change that, and when he came here, it seemed I had. Was it my fault? It was no matter anyway, because I had people who loved me now. I will just try and forget about it, and go on with my life until he leaves. I got up off my bed, and went into the dorm showers. I turned the knobs, so the temperature was just exactly right. Not too hot, not too cold. I leaned against the cold wall, and slid down, hugging my knees...and for ten minutes, I cried, but no one would ever know it.

**Draco**

I didn't get any sleep. I sat up the whole night, just thinking about what was going to become of Harry and I. What relationship would ensue. Though I didn't know much, I did know that only good would come of last night. For the first time in a long time I was happy. I got out of bed, and put on my robes, already having showered the night before. I still had that goofy grin on my face when I woke up. I was heading to the bottom of the grand staircase, and I was going to wait for Harry there...I was going to wait for my boyfriend.

**Hermione**

Oh that wretched boy! Ronald Weasely had gone too far this time, and now, he expects to be forgiven? NO! I will absolutely not do it. Not this time. I recalled the most hurtful thing he had ever done, and this still tops that. He just...I can't believe it.

_**Flashback**_

"What do you mean you think Harry's still worth our friendship? He's gay Hermione, he's not like us." Ron said, bewildered that Hermione still considered Harry a friend, after his announcment.

"No, What do _you_ mean about him not being worthy?" Hermione replied, venom practically shooting out her voice and piercing Ron. "If it's anyone not worthy, it's you." hermione made a move to leave then stopped short and turned around. "You know, you're no better than Malfoy. Sure you're always putting him down for how he treats us, calling me a mudblood, and what not, but you are just as low and slimy. I hope you die a horrible rotten death, and one worse than that of a Malfoy. Goodbye Ronald."

Ron stared after his friend, and watched her leave.

_**End Flashback**_

Today, he had tried to ask for harry and my forgiveness. Of course I haven't told Harry yet...I didn't want to let him know that's what happened. I didn't want to let him know that his best friend despised him. I don't know if I can ever forgive Ron...I don't know if I want to try.

**Ron**

I had told Hermione that Harry wasn't to be our friend anymore, because he was gay. She made me feel worse than I had ever felt before at that moment. I know I deserved it, looking back on it. So, I tried to apologize. But to no avail. She said I still wasn't worth it in her eyes. I hope this won't tear us apart. I hope we still have a chance to be the solid 'Golden Trio' because without it, my life wouldn't be the same...I only wish that I would have known that sooner. At least I'm trying though.

**Harry**

I put on my robes, after drying up. I winced as the sleeves went over the bruises his hands left on them. I went downstairs and Hermione was sitting on her favorite corner chair by the fire.

"Harry, Hey!" she said cheerily.

"Hey Hermione." I replied, not so cheerily.

"Harry, would you mind carrying this book for me? I would do it myself, but I have these other ones to carry."

"Sure." I said thinking nothing of it. But as soon as she let it drop into my arms, I winced, and dropped it, cradling my arms.

"Harry," she said suspiciously, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I lied, "I'm fine."

"No, Harry. You're not." Hermione replied sternly, and shoved my robe sleeves up, causing me to wince again, not only because of the pain, but because she was going to find out.

**Draco**

"DRACO MALFOY!" Hermione yelled, her voice filled with murder.

"What?" I asked, as she dragged Harry by the hand down the staircase.

"YOU HAD BETTER EXPLAIN TO ME HOW HARRY GOT INJURED, OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LUCKY TO BE IN ONE PIECE WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" she yelled.

"What do you mean injured?" Draco replied, concern filled his voice.

"I mean this!" she said, as she again, shoved his sleeves up his arms.

I gasped, and lightly grasped Harry's arm and examined the bruises. "Who?" I stated, as much venom as Hermione now in my voice.

"THAT'S WHAT I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW! YOU-" but Hermione was cut off.

"Please Hermione." Harry said. "Do you honestly think, that after last night, Draco would do something like this?"

"Then who?" she asked.

"This is so stupid." he replied. "It...was Ben. BUT It's nothing to get upset about, ok? I'm lucky that's all he did."

"You mean he's lucky that's all he did" I said, and with that, I started off to find and possibly kill Ben.

**A/N: Awww, Draco's going to kick Ben's ass! WHOOO! Anyway, sorry for this chapter being so late, but again, I was on vacation this weekend. I love you all. READ AND REVIEW! Thank you. **

**-Dark**


	13. UAU

**A/N: Ok, you guys are not reviewing alot, and I'm scared I'm losing readers...anyway, I know I missed sunday deadline by alot, but my family was on vacation for fourth of July, and then my sister had some college thing that my dad forced me to go to. I promise I wil try to make it up to you somehow. Thank you for those of you sticking to the story, I love you all! **

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, that's it!**

**Warning: contains slash**

**REVIEWS:**

**lilcrazedgurl91: **Thank you for the review. I know it sad, but people, I promise it will get better.

**Fefyssssss: **I am so sorry, oh you're making me feel bad...but I predict good things on the horizon! Thanks for the review!

**angelkitty77: **bloodthirsty? Thanks for the review, I loved it! go forth! CHANT!

**SallySkellington: **I take your reviews to be high appraise! Thank you so much! Keep reviewing!

**pink-flame-kit:** Yeah, I know what you mean about Ron...isn't the sharpest tool in the shed now is he?

**Spideria: **oh my wonderful beta...thank you so much, and sorry you didn't get to beta these chapters! Love yas!

**Pure Black: the chapter will prove to answer your question ;)**

**Darkness-Angel-2004: **Appreciate the Awesome review! Thanks!

**Chapter 13**

**"UAU"**

**Draco **

I was so upset, to think that he had been in my Harry's room, and touched him in that way...touched him at all! Oh there was no doubt that today there was going to be some bruises and bloody noses. I thought first that he woule be in the Great Hall enjoying some breakfast. But when I went in there and scanned his table, he wasn't there. I didn't know where to look at all. So then I tried the boys lavatory, and that was to no avail either, but I wasn't going to give up either, I wouldn't let myself and my rage wouldn't let me. At a last moment thought I sent out a seeker spell, a specialty I learned from my father to deal with people that needed to be "taken care of". The spell came back in a cloud of red, and then stopped in front of me with a picture of where Ben was. The Astronomy Tower. I made my way all the way from ground level, and if I hadn't been on the stairs of the tower, and so close to my target, I might not have been too distracted to notice the footsteps following behind me. I burst through the door of the tower.

"YOU!" I said and pointed to Ben. "You--" I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw a bloody-nosed and bruised Pansy Parkinson.

**Hermione**

Draco sped off somewhere and just got out of Harry's reach in time. I didn't even try to stop him. I knew he would obliterate Ben, and there was nothing I wanted more. Hell, I wanted to watch him do it. So we followed him. Harry under the pretense that we were going to stop him, and me under the pleasure of knowing that wasn't my intention. We had used the Mauraders map to find out where Draco was heading at every turn. Finally he headed in one simple direction, and we followed him, to the Astronomy Tower. We were on his heels as he went into the trap door, but it seemed he was too distracted to notice us, and if it weren't for the situation I would have felt touched by his protectivness of Harry. I would much rather Ben had not hit Harry then to see Draco have to be this way. Anyway, we quietly clambered up the stairs and what we saw shocked us to our core.

**Harry**

finally

**Draco**

"Parkinson?" I stared back and forth between the two. "What's going on?"

Ben sighed as he stepped away from her, then turned toward me with a sneer on his face. "Nothing you should worry your pretty little head about, Malfoy."

"Pretty, did you just call me-- UGH-- never mind, what's all this about? Are you raping her?" I asked.

"No, Draco, just go." She said, a hint of fear in her eyes, but also hope...that he wouldn't leave.

"Never!" I replied and pulled out my wand pointing it at Ben. "Explain yourself."

"Gladly" Ben said with a smile...which faltered when he saw the trap door open on it's own. He went and shut it and went back to where he previously stood. "I am an agent for Headmistress Umbridge for Durmstrang. An Agent of a special force called the UAU, in other terms, United Army of Umbridge. All you people think we're here because of her incompetence as a headmistress, but really we are all here on behalf of her. She knew that Harry was a big threat, and that he obviously went to this school. A few weeks back she asked for a school-wide report on anything about Potter and--"

I cut him off, and finished for him. "And you were the perfect guy for the job."

"Very good" he said in a voice like he was talking to a child. "I went to Umbridge and told her everything. I of course would need others to come with me...if I were to take Hogwarts."

"But...You're only teenagers, you couldn't possibly take on a school more capable than yours, not to mention Teachers of such power that teach the students here." I stuttered in the beginning but fought to control my voice. I couldn't lose my second home, but more importantly I couldn't let Ben take away the only one that Harry had.

_CRASH_

A vase in the corner seemed to brush of it's pedestal and I caught on.

"But what you seem to be forgetting dear Draco" Ben said, not noticing the vase. "Is that we run under the same principal as Harry's little D.A."

I remembered the D.A. well...and helping another Umbridge capture those involved. "You mean--"

His turn to finish for me. "Yes, Malfoy, she taught us everything there is to know about everything."

My eyes flickered over to Parkinson, who sat there in a trance-like state, just listening to the whole thing. "But why--"

"Because, dear Draco. She is the key. If she continued to succeed in bringing you and Mr. Potter together, then our master the Dark Lord Voldemort, would be put to an end, by you and that stupid good-for-nothing Gryffindor." Ben said.

"Bringing us together?" I asked, nonplussed.

"Yes" Ben said agitated, "You know, Harry's Unheard Voice, telling him he should be with you? Well, Pansy found out, when old Poppy let it slip, and ever since she's been finding little spells to block out the potion Harry's been taking so he could ignore it."

"Unheard Voice?" I said, and it all sunk in.

The trap door opened on it's own accord and I wondered if I had screwed up royally.

**Harry**

I had accio-ed my invisibility cloak before going inside the tower, I wanted to see where this was going when I didn't hear any punches or curses being yelled. So Hermione and I tip-toed up the steps, and opened the trapdoor, and made our way to a secluded corner of the room. What we saw was Parkinson laying on the ground, Draco with his wand out, and Ben sneering like crazy. He had he was part of a thing called United Army of Umbridge, and that his school was here to take over. I was so hurt, Hermione had to cover my mouth when she knew I was going to gasp out in disbelief. He also said that he was going to hurt Parkinson because she was messing with my Unheard voice somehow, and that she was trying to bring me and Draco together...and even though I saw nothing but shock and disbelief in Draco's eyes, I still had a thought that he had something to do with Pansy messing with his unheard voice. So, what if he really wasn't supposed to be with Draco? What he had an Unheard voice, but it was telling him to do something else? This was royally screwed up. No, Draco, Had royally screwed up.

**Hermione**

I had to stifle a quiet sob, as I covered Harry's mouth to keep us from being found out. Never in my life had I seen so much pain in his eyes...in anyone's eyes. We quietly made our way around the room again attempting to reach the trap door, and then Harry knocked into a vase, that fell to the floor with a loud crashing noise. We stood stalk still, as Draco looked directly at us. Then we went back through the trap door, and Harry tried to tack off, but was immediatly stopped by the cloak that held us together. I took it off gently as he slid down the wall and sobbed.

**Draco**

It took me a minute but I turned on him again. I raised my wand directly at his throat. "You'll pay" was all I said.

"Oh really?" Ben said, "What makes you think that?"

"Well you have no wand right now" I replied testily.

"Yes, but I'm a trained agent of --"

"The United Assholes of Umbridge, yeah I heard your little speech, but it doesn't mean you have the upper hand in this fight."

"Why? Because you're a death eater son? Oh wait your not anymore because Pansy screwed it all up for you." Ben stated with a satisfied smirk.

"No, because I'm in love." I coldly replied. "STUPEF-" But I never got to complete the curse, as he used wandless magic to seal my mouth shut and disarm me.

"Well, now, there's an unexpected twist in your defenses...try it now death eater." he said, and then laughed as I squirmed to get my mouth open.

I couldn't do it. Then I thought of first year, when Madam Hooch had us say "up" to bring our brooms up to our hands. That same day, all I had to do was concentrate on what I wanted the broom to do, and I applied the same principle to my wand. Suddenly it lifted up in the air and pointed straight at Ben, and for affect I stood up behind it. Just as I thought _'Protificus Totalus' _ the blue-icy looking stream flowed through the air, and hit Ben directly in the chest. He looked as stiff as the stone walls that surrounded us. I grabbed my wand and turned it around to face my mouth, and I thought the counter curse, which released me, and gasped for breath.

For what seemed like the millionth time that day, the trap door flew open with a 'Bang' and this time the persons were visible, and I wished I were not. The red and angry face of Harry Potter appeared in front of me.

"You are gonna wish that curse had stayed on you compared to what I'm prepared to do to you." He yelled, and then toppled me, with his fist right above my face. "You traitor" he yelled, his voice quivering with emotion, like he would burst into tears at any moment. "You lied to me, you got her to do your dirty bitch work, you--"

"What?" Pansy shrieked, for the first time, able to do something.

"You heard me, you wench," Harry said coldly getting off of me, and pointing his wand at us. "You did this" he said motioning between me and him, like I was some sickening animal.

"Harry, you don't think--"

"Yes pansy, I do. If you mess with me again, then you'll definitly regret it." He spat, and walked out of the room.

**Ben**

I took out a two-way mirror, and looked both ways down the corridor before issuing forth a name. Umbridge.

"Yes, what do you want Ben, I am eating my lunch." Umbridge said as she bit into her famous insect pie.

"Madam, I have succeded in breaking up Harry and Draco myself."

"Oh really, all by yourself? How did you manage that?" she said with a short toad-like laugh.

"Well," I began, feeling a little put-out. "I hurt Harry last night, and Draco came after me just as I suspected. But he came at an unexpected time...which was when I was threatening Parkinson into helping me. But, then I saw Harry under his cloak using the method you taught us, and so I developed a plan. I told him that Parkinson was screwing with Harry's mind, and by the look on Harry and Draco's face, they tottally bought it. And, Draco thinks he hit me with a spell, but I initiated a spell that allowed me to astral project. So now, they hate each other's guts, and think I am thwarted in my plans. So Our plan is beginning mistress."

"Yes, Ben it would seem that way. How are the other departments of the plan going?" she asked impatiently not quite pleased enough yet.

"We're about to stage the revolt after the play this school has planned, and with Harry and Draco fighting, there won't be any threats, as soon as you arrive." I said with full confidence.

"Very well, I will be down after the play." She said with a crooked smile. "Very well...very well indeed."

**Hermione**

Harry seemed utterly devastated, but I must admit, he knows how to handle himself... My thoughts were stopped as I suddenly heard whispering down an empty corridor, and I saw Ben talking into what I recognized to be a two way mirror. I heard everything he was saying to his UAU mistress, and I wanted nothing more than to reveal myself and hex him to hell, but I had a better thought in mind...

**A/N: Ok, now, hope that one wasn't too short for your tastes, and I hope you like it...and I also hope Hermione's plans will work. But we'll see, and please REVIEW! I love you all so much, and I appreciate each and every review. Thanks alot! (By the way, it sucks because summer is all about what I want to do right? Well apparently that's not so, to my dad. I am dragged everywhere with him, and it's affecting my stories, therefore affecting my readers, but don't worry, I am trying my very hardest to get these chapters out to you as soon as possible, and I've decided that during the weeks, I'm going to TRY to make it up to you by posting more than one chapter, if I miss the Sunday Deadline. So really it all works in your favor. Thanks for everything)**

**-Dark**


	14. Reunite to Reconcile

**A/N: Well kiddies, here's the next chapter, and I know it's about half a day late, so be expecting another one before the sunday deadline, like I promised. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and keep on reading. I haven't decided if I want to prolong an ending, or keep it going and what not...but I'm saving up all my long chapters for my newest story that I will be posting as soon as Unbreak my Heart and Unheard Voices are finished. So, because I'm so excited for my new story I want to hurry along these endings...but I promise I'll try for you guys. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, that's it.**

**Warning: Contains slash!**

**REVIEWS: **

**Darkness-Angel-2004:** Loved your review, please keep going! Thanks!

**SallySkellington:** I know, I'm a bit miffed myself...AND I'M WRITING IT! Anyway, keep reading and find out what's happening! Thanks!

**Seto Kaiba's My Babe: **Thanks for the encouragment, and also, I hate that cow too, so we're in the same boat!. Thanks for the great review!

**Spideria: **Babe, you're the greatest! Thanks!

**Aisling-Siobhan:** Thank you so much! You can expect more!

**Siiarrei:** I know, it does make you feel sorry that they don't have an fing clue doesn't it. Well, thanks for the awesome review!

**fifespice: **always a pleasure, so thanks for the Awesome reviews you always give me!

**diamondgurl:** I luv, luv, luv your reviews! So please, keep on reviewing! Thank you!

**pink-flame-kit: **You'll get to see what Hermione does. And also, thank you for a most wonderful review!

**crisjen: **i like ur review. Thanks!

_**Well folks, that seems to be it! Thank you so much for all you who reviewed, it always means so much to me when I see my inbox filled with them! So thanks!**_

_**(p.s. like my new border for the stories?) (seen below) **_

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HP

**Chapter 14**

**"Reunite to Reconcile"**

**Hermione**

I couldn't think of a better way to take down Ben after what I had just heard. I wheeled around and headed for Gryffindor tower. Once there, I pushed my way through a crowd of people and up to the girls dorm stairs, unlocked the door, and went to my trunk. After unlocking that as well, I searched through it ragingly.

"come on, come on, where is it, COME ON!" I said aloud to myself. "HA! Got it!"

As soon as got the coin out of the trunk, it was no turning back...not that I would. It lit itself, and charmed to get attention of the owner, it changed it's date to that days date. _I hope this works.' _I thought, to myself in my head this time.

After completing that task, I went ahead to the room of requirement and did my three paces. As soon as I opened the door, the familiarity of it all hit me. I was back...we were back.

_**ten minutes later**_

I was sitting on one of the pillows waiting to see if my plan was working, and suddenly there was an opening of the door. Loads of people filed in. All the members: Neville, Dean and lavender, Parvati Padma, Luna Lovegood, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Colin and Dennis, Ernie, Justin, Hannah, Anthony, Michael, Terry, Ginny, Lee all came in...the members of the D.A. were back together at last, to reunite and reconcile what was going to happen when the UAU showed themselves. It was all up to them.

"Alright listen up everybody. We're here, for a purpose. I hoped you all still carried around the coins, and luckily, most of you did. The purpose we have for being here, is because Harry is in trouble. The whole school of Hogwarts is in trouble, and we" she paused to sweep the room with her eyes. "We are the solution."

Ernie shot up his hand. "Solution to what?"

**Harry**

I was sitting at the very top of the astronomy tower and I was just thinking about everything that happened. _'Why is my life aways fucked up. Why isn't there ever a time with nothing happening, and I can just relax and enjoy it? No, no, that isn't the life meant for "the boy who fucking lived" this sucks._

The sun was getting to a point where it was setting. It looked beautiful. As soon as my thoughts turned to what tomorrow would bring I instantly thought of the play. _fuck_ I hadn't really been paying that much attention. I knew all my lines pretty well, because that's what repition does to you...but it was the thought of having to be right next to Draco and loveing him again on stage in front of the whole school. For me...I don't know if it would be acting...but it hurt what Draco had done.

These were the times when I wished my mum or dad were here, or sirius or even Lupin. But they wouldn't come. None of them, what with most of them being dead. I looked down at the ground far below me and I thought of the time when I saw a movie at the Dursleys, and I remembered it because that was a rare thing. The kid had a friend, who had betrayed him, and his father was there to comfort him.

_'You know son. These are the times when people's true personalities show. The times when they're true self is illuminated. You just have to accept that he did you wrong, and try to get past it. It won't be easy, but that's what makes us apart of who we are...learning to get past the struggles. Sometimes, you need the bad, to get to the good, and now, is the bad but up ahead I'm positive there will be some good.'_

I clung onto that speech for a while, because it meant that though my times at the Dursleys was bad, there would always be some good, somewhere, later. But now, I didn't see how there would be any good to come out of this situation. So, I just sat there in the cold wind, staring down at the ground far below me.

**Draco**

How could Harry think I would use someone to get to him? Does he really think me that low? I could have been killed defending him in there, and I would of done it a hundred times over, but somehow he just didn't believe it.

I've been looking everywhere for him, and I even took into consideration that he has his invisibility cloak still with him. But I'd need a miracle to locate that boy, because when he wanted to not be found, he wouldn't be. I needed so desperatly to explain things to him though, to reassure him, to reassure myself. It was all so frustrating. But I was in love, and this is sometimes what love was, so I took a deep breath, cupped my hands to my mouth and called out.

**Hermione**

I had just gotten done explaining to Ernie exactly what we were going to be doing, and he raised his hand yet again.

"Yes Ernie?"

"So let me get this straight. That new Ben kid, and his school are really part of some organization called the United Army of Umbridge, and are here to take over the school?"

"Yes."

"Which they will initiate after the play is over tomorrow...with a room full of talented wizards witches and teachers?" He asked incredulously.

"I know it may be hard to believe, but I was there, I heard it all with my own ears straight from Ben himself." I replied confidently.

"Right. Well then." Ernie said. "Sorry to be rude or anything but I've got a ton of Transfiguration homework to do. Bye."

I watched, confunded as Ernie turned to leave, and then dissapeared around the corner. There was a moment of silence and then Almost half the members left, either agreeing they had homework, or just leaving without explanation.

"Anyone else?" I asked with a voice of fury. I watched as no one else left, and they all shook they're heads, that they'd be staying. "Alright then. Here's the plan. I'm going to go to Dumbledore tonight, after this meeting is over, and I'll tell him of the situation. That way, he'll have the teachers on gaurd too, but don't forget, he knows about the D.A., and he'll probably want to test out our skill. It'll be the perfect opportunity to show him what we've got. Mind you this is dangerous and not a game, but we can use our knowledge and skill to our advantage. We have the element of suprise as well. So it seems we have the upper hand. Anyway, tomorrow, just before the play is over you'll all converge to the back, near the exits and entrances so that no one may enter or leave. Then a smaller contingency of our people will move to the middle of the room in a circle formation, that way we can keep our eyes in all directions. Wands at the ready we pick out Ben, and whoever else from Durmstrang, and prepare, for anything that may happen. You all know what you're training is, we can do this guys. I have faith in ALL of you." I said looking around, and emphasized that last point after looking at Neville.

Cheers came from all of the people, and I went to go to talk to Dumbledore.

**Harry**

It got too cold up there, and finally, I unfolded myself from my sitting position and climbed back through the window I used to get to the roof. As I was walking out of the room, and into the hallway, I heard footsteps pounding on the ground toward my direction.

"HARRY!"

I looked around, and as soon as I saw who it was I started bounding in the other direction.

"Impedimenta!" Draco yelled, and Harry was slowed down.

He caught up to me and panted. "What do you want, Draco? I've nothing to say to you."

"But I have something to say to you. How could you believe that guy over me? I didn't get Pansy to do shit. I didn't even know you had an unheard voice. Harry, I love you."

The words finally registered in my head after I heard them. He loved me. But it was too late, all those lines before it, were just cliches.

"Draco, don't play with me. I've had enough for one day."

"Harry, you have to believe me, I never did any of that stuff Ben said I did. Jesus Harry, he hurt you, physically and emotionally, but just because he did, doesn't mean I will."

"Incarcerous!" I yelled, and Draco was tied up in ropes in a matter of seconds. "Don't talk about matter you know nothing of." I replied coldly before ending with an "Mobilicorpus" that sent his body crashing a few times against the wall.

I left after that and went to my dorm rooms, to think about this stupid fucked up day.

**Draco**

I didn't even try to get out of the incarcerous spell Harry had cast. I knew I could, but it didn't matter now. He didn't believe me. I even told him how much I loved him and yet, here I am, tied up and bruised. I wished then, that Harry would have finished me off. Killed me with the Avada Kedavra curse. That way, I wouldn't be in the emotional pain I'm in now.

I made a silent vow to myself, to try to win Harry back again, because I couldn't lose something like that. Not after experiencing true love, and joy for the first time. With that I waited until someone would show up with enough concern to get me out of the ropes.

**A/N: Well, folks, I'm back, and I know this chapter should be longer because I've been gone for more than a week, but I am really really tired. Church camp was ok for the most part, and I survived. So here's the chapter hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for the reviews, they really help keep me motivated to write **

**hint hint so keep it up and thank you! Love you all.**

**-Dark**


	15. Complications

**A/N: Well, I'm actually making deadline. WOW. Anyway, only a few people reviewed, but that's ok. I'm about to start two new fics...maybe three, so keep a look out! (I'm starting them when I finish these two fics that I currently have going.) Anyway, on with the chappie! WOO!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, that's it.**

**Warning: Contains slash**

**REVIEWS:**

**dragon huntress: **WoW, that's harsh, but I appreciate the point of view always! So thanks for your review, and keep it up!

**crisjen: **I love your review. Only a few words but it tells me everything. Thank you!

_**Well, that's all folks. Seems like not many people reviewed this time around, but I guess there's always next time (?) **_

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM 

**Chapter 15**

**"Complications"**

**Harry**

It's just minutes before the play's about to begin. I've decided not to let it affect my performance in any way that Draco's my acting partner. I think I'm actually pretty good as an actor, I might persue it as an alternative career if I can't become an auror. Anyway, all I'm focused on is getting through this without any... complications.

**Draco**

As a slytherin, one of our many prized traits is that we show nothing's wrong...in other words we're great actors, so that wasn't what was worrying me. What was worrying me, was the fact that I hadn't even had the chance to look at Harry since that moment in the 'hallway of awkwardness.' Part of me wanted to be angry at what an asshole he was for not even hearing me out, and the other part wanted to hold him and comfort him and tell him how much I love him.

I watched as the stage area went pitch black and then a spotlight came on and showed an actor in the middle, narrating the first part of the play, signifying the beginning. 'This was it, no turning back now' I thought to myself, as I predetermined, then heard my cue.

"Oh darling!" I said in character now, showing happiness on my face when my insides were being torn out by the touching of Harry that was required for the part. "I just love this new house! We have to take it. Please?" I turned to him, face alit with a smile, and inwardly I was searching for anything behind his own mask of happiness.

**Hermione**

This could get very tricky...or it could be very lucky. I had talked to Dumbledore and he agreed to let the D.A. work undercover exactly as the plan had dictated. He had trusted me completely, not an unlikely characteristic of his. Anyway, the members of the D.A. that had walked out of the room of requirement the night I had formed this plan could become a complication. They would either help us after finding out we were telling the truth, or see it in a completely different way and only hender us saving Hogwarts from the UAU. Not to mention Draco and Harry. Their feelings and actions had been an unaccountable variable in the plan, and they could either prove to be a complication or something of help to us.

I scanned the room as the soft glow from the stage lights barely lit the crowd. About 9 D.A. members to their twenty-three UAU not counting the ones on stage.. Even if we had the rest of the D.A. that would only equal about eighteen. It would be a close fight, and a tough call. I could only hope that the other members would join, otherwise our only other option would be Dumbledore and the teachers, located outside the halls, not visible to anyone in the auditorium.

So this is what it felt like. The time period before the battle. The breath before the plunge. Here we were, surrounded by our enemies, some in the know and some not, and waiting for one side's emminent doom.

**Ben**

I leaned up against the wall and stared at my situation, smiling to myself. Umbridge had been pleased with me. Very pleased and soon I would deliver the bodies of some of the most prominent witches and wizards of Hogwarts, over to her.

I almost let out a snort of laughter just thinking about the victory I am sure is to ensue. My plan is flawless. No teachers around, and the D.A. clueless to do anything about it. It doesn't matter that most of them are in here, because they'll be so suprised, they won't know what hit them. Again, I almost let out another snort of contentment, as I looked at the mudblood granger. She had a nice body. I wouldn't mind a shag in the sack with that one. No, but right now, I had matters to attend. Maybe Umbridge would let me have a go at her once we capture them all.

I looked at the other members of the UAU, and some were watching the play, and some were occasionally glancing back at me, as if I were going to give the signal early.

_'idiots' _I thought to myself. I was only going to spark a flare at the apparent end of the play, to confuse and distract everyone. Then, and only then, would I make my move. Oh boy was I ever going to get rewarded for this.

_**3 acts later**_

**Draco**

Jesus. The play is almost over. Backstage with Harry wasn't the most fun thing in the world. He'd glare at me from across the room, and I'd pretend not to notice. I had to hold out on the idea of love. It was all I had left. We had just done our last scene together and walked off stage...

**Harry**

The lights went black again, which was dumb, because the narrator had at least three more lines to say before the play ended. I thought my lines were sufficient enough to have told the audience that the play was done, and I just hated plays where you weren't done, but people thought you were so they got up to leave. Then I heard it...

**Draco**

It was something like a fireworks sound, but I couldn't see anything, the curtain was blocking the way. I wish the actors and actresses could have their wands because I sure would like to use lumos right about now. Dumbledore had insisted that we on stage and off not have them till the whole play was over. Anyway, we all waited for the lights to come back on, and the actors and actresses to go out and do final call where we all bow in front of the audience...but the lights somehow, remained off.

**Hermione**

**FLASH**

A thing that looked like a flare flashed green up in the air, I stared dumbly at it, confunded for a moment until I realized something. Diversions. Something the D.A. had been learning about from the beginning. I took a quick look around and saw that Ben had moved from his post against the wall. I smirked and sent a similar golden flash up above, signalling the D.A. to be alert. I even took the liberty of a small smile as both of our flashes hit eachother, mine transforming into a griffin and his a dragon. I watched for just a fraction of a second as they engaged in a battle. And so it began.

**Harry**

What the fuck was going on? There were two flashes and then suddenly I recognized a circle of some members of the D.A. moving down the center of the isle.

**Draco**

They appeared to be enacting an ancient defense formation, one which in many battles had proved useful...Hermione. She must've known this was going to happen, how else would you explain the extensive knowledge of defense on the D.A.'s part. I knew she and Harry had been co-founders and since Harry was onstage, it had to be her leading them. It all clicked just then. The UAU was attacking and I didn't have my wand...WE didn't have our wands.

**Harry**

**POP**

The sound of apparition came so near me I nearly toppled over in suprise. I raised my fists, it being my only defense and clearly said.

"Who is it? Who is that there?"

"Harry." a soft quiet voice came. "Lumos." Just then I saw the smiling face of Headmaster Dumbledore and he was holding two wands, both looking very familiar. "Well here." He said still smiling, and he quickly and smoothly, flipped the lit wand so the tip was pointing his direction and the handle at me.

"Proffessor? What's going on?"

"Come." he said, and I didn't feel like arguing.

**Draco**

I watched as Dumbledore lead a dumb-founded Harry over to where I was standing. Harry always was a _little _slow on the uptake.

"Mr. Malfoy. I suspect you know what to do with this, eh?" he smiled and winked.

"Yes, sir." I said and flashed him a devilish smile.

"Well, in the spirit of Fred and George...what was it they said that year...ah yes, 'give them hell' "

Just like that, he was gone with a pop. Harry and I just stood there for a moment, staring at eachother, not knowing what to do or say. This was all happening so fast. Harry made a quick move to go and help out a group currently fighting members of the UAU when I caught his arm.

"Why didn't you give me a chance to explain?" I asked, just a tiny bit more harsh than intended.

"Why should I have?"

"Because you once said you loved me." I replied, never breaking eye contact.

"Draco this is not the time or place."

"This may be our only chance. Please, why don't you believe me?" A few flashes of green and red lit up his face as spells went flying all around them.

"I wasn't sure...I...hated to admit that you might be wrong about us, or that maybe you had changed your mind or something." Harry looked away sheepishly.

"Harry, I'm not Ben. There are a few more of us good guys out there you know." I took his chin in my hand and flashed him my best smile. "I would never ever do anything like that to hurt you. Now. You ready to...'give 'em hell? "

**Harry**

"Hell yes I am."

**Hermione**

I'd transfigured a few things before but nothing had ever come this difficult for me before. Must be all the stress...still my not being able to transfigure some chairs into a blockade and shield of sorts was really frustrating, and not helping with the stress situation. I swept the room hopelessly, just looking around for a quick moment to see how our side was fairing.

Neville had taken a liking to the 'Tarantellegra' spell. The one used on him back in fifth year at the ministry. He'd held down a fair size group just moderating that spell continuously on them.

Most of the other D.A. members had band together to fight an equal band of UAU. Basically, we weren't winning and we weren't losing. I of course had to create a diversion if I was to have time to transfigure something like I was trying to so I used the combination of 'Avis' which made woodpeckers fly out of my particular wand, and 'Oppugno' which sent them attacking the nearest attacker. I smiled at the affects of the bleeding UAU and thought the better of laughing, as I went back to my task.

Just as I was about to give up, Something amazing happened. It transfigured on it's own.

"Miss Granger." I heard from up above me, and I soon realized that some of the teachers had decided to join the fight.

"Professor Mcgonnagal!" I said, suprised. "I hadn't realized--"

"Are you sure you belong in the newts class?" she inquired. I was about to give her a piece of my mind, when I looked up at her small smile and realized she was only kidding.

"Only as sure as you're the transfiguration teacher."

She laughed and then sent a vicious looking red spell in the direction of an already dancing UAU member near Neville.

**Draco**

Harry and I walked--no--strutted out onto the stage and and looked at our surroundings.

"So." Harry said after looking at the situation. "Rictusempra?"

I smiled and shook my head before replying, "No Harry, my dear boy, Serpensortia"

He laughed at this and we pointed the tips of our wands together and at the same time we called out, "SERPENSORTIA!" Our call was so loud it could have stopped everyone in their tracks but they weren't all that dumb.

As soon as we'd said our spell, our combined magic produced a snake large enough to rival that of the Chamber of Secrets basilisk that Harry had described to me in one of our conversations.

We spoke together at it in parseltongue. '_attack those who aren't from Hogwarts, rid them from our sights.' _

**Mcgonnagal**

Never in my years in service to the school...had I seen such unity. I gave a small, SMALL, smile to myself at the thought that the sorting hat would have a field day had he known what we were doing right at this very moment.

As if on cue, Fawks flew in the room and high above the raging battles with none other than the sorting hat in his beak. Some looked up at it in amazment as it rang out in song and let it's presence known.

**_Attention. _** The sorting hat said in a magically loud voice. This time I allowed myself a full smile at my realization of what was happening. The sorting hat had a new song...especially made for the UAU.

_**The UAU Has come for you**_

_**To Bring Hogwarts Down**_

_**They slash, they punch and they fight,**_

_**Against four who have become one.**_

_**The ravenclaws of intellect**_

_**The gryffindors are brave,**_

_**The slytherins with secrets kept,**_

_**The hufflepuffs help us save.**_

_**The UAU has come for you**_

_**To bring Hogwarts Down**_

_**Will they win or will they not?**_

_**Who will get a victor's crown?**_

_**I think that we all know who**_

_**so smash the Damn UAU,**_

_**right into the ground!**_

Throughout the entire room, you could hear the giggles of the hogwarts students, alongside the finishing spells they were casting. Potter and Malfoy's gaint snake slid through the room, biting and snapping at the non-Hogwarts students. This was it, the last of the battle was going on, and it would soon be over.

**Harry**

Draco and I watched as our snake slid through the room, and we giggled and laughed at the remenant of the song, which still echoed through the large room a little. Draco had kept us protected from any intentional and rogue spells coming at us, for he had become rather good at nonverbal protego spells. We just sat there and watched everything unravel from there.

The last of the UAU, which happened to include Ben, formed a circle in the middle of the room in a tactic copying Hermione's in the exact pattern. I snorted in laughter as I nudged Draco and pointed this out.

"He's always been a bit of a cheater." I said to him.

It looked like Hogwarts students were vultures all of them swarming in for the kill. The UAU was tottally surrounded and they would eventually have to give up. I was never so proud of the D.A. We had beat an organization much like our own, with only the help of one or two teachers. Suddenly, my smile dropped as I saw one appear on Ben's own smug face. I jumped down, off the end of the stage where Draco and I had been sitting. Inevitably Draco followed me, so he could continue to protect me with the non-verbal spells.

"And what are you so happy about you bastard?" I asked coldly, raising my wand steady to his face.

"Potter." He smiled, sickly. "You will soon find out. When not even you're little bitch behind you there, can protect you with his nonverbal magic."

_Be strong._

Something inside of him had spoken again. Oh shit. It was the voice...wait a second...I'd gotten what the voice had been telling me what I needed, so why was it back?

**'BOMBARDA' **

The spell rippled through the room like a rock being thrown into a steady pond. It was clearly a Toad like voice, one in which he'd heard before, except this time it was a bit higher, and not so girl like. It was Darla, Dolores' sister. The umbridge bitch was here.

**A/N: Well, there you have it. The next installment of my oh so fabulous story. I've achieved quite a few things in this chappy. The voice is making one of it's final appearances, we finally get to meet this Darla whore of Umbridge sister, Hogwarts gets to stage an "epic battle" of sorts with the D.A. involved, and...DRACO AND HARRY ARE BACK TOGETHER! WOOO...oh and one more thing, I've had another CLIFF HANGER! YAY...I mean...yes...Anyway read review and ENJOY. Love you all!**

**-Dark**


	16. Umbridge

**A/N: Alright ladies, and gentlemen. It's ll:39, but! I am not without an excuse. I know I know, I always seem to have excuses somehow. But I think I have something to say that might please you. I'm going to be finishing the last few chapters of this story and posting them all during the week as I finish them...probably in the evening. That should make up for most of what I've made you wait for. As for Unbreak My Heart? Well That is going to be finished really soon. After that, I am going to be writing a post-HBP story. I know you'll all love it. Plus I'm writing a war fic, also post-HBP. So there you have it folks. Hope that satisfies you! **

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, that's it!**

**Warning: Contains slash!**

**REVIEWS:**

**pink-flame-kit: **It's alright, I'm just glad you're sticking to my stories! Thanks so much!

**Seto Kaiba's My Babe: **I know. I wasn't originally going to have that hat's song part of the scene in there, but I just had to do it. Anyway, glad you liked!

**fifespice: **Thanks for the review dear! You are one of my most loyal readers! Hope to talk to you online soon!

**Pure Black: **Great Review! Thank you so much! Keep it up!

**Spideria: **Thanks for the review. I am so glad that you can still read my stories, and continue to do so! Hope to talk soon.

**dragon huntress:** yup the voice has returned! Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chappy.

_**Well, That's all folks. Seems that only six people read and review...that makes me sad...oh well thanks to those loyal ones out there, I really enjoy your reviews!**_

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM 

**  
Chapter 16**

**"Umbridge"**

**Harry**

A rush of multi-colored curses rushed at the group in the center, which resulted in most of them being tied up. If they had an Umbridge here, it would take most of them to fend against her. She sauntered in as if not having noticed what they just did. I didn't know Darla, but it appeared she was just like her sister, as she stepped daintily over some of the tied up UAU.

In a few seconds I was proved right in that assumption, because she smiled sickly sweet and said. "Harry, dear. So nice to finally meet you."

I had my wand pointed in her face, and she had hers held in both hands. "What are _you_ doing here?" I spat.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" she replied politely. "I am just here on business." With that, her smile grew...in that same toad-like way her sister's smile was.

"Here, let me help you with your buisness...Immob--"

Just as I was about to complete my 'immobulus' spell, she jumped me, and drug me to the stage, her wand pointed to my neck.

"No one try anything. I will have moved Harry in the path of your spells before they ever reach me." I could hear the smile still stuck in place but what happened next, I had no clue was going to happen. "Portus"

I had no idea that something as big as a stage could be used as a portkey, but apparantly there was a lot I didn't know. Like how Dumbledore could've overlooked putting up wards against portkeys.

My stomach lurched and my insides were but one second behind my body. My vision was blurred, and I could think of nothing else but landing. A moment later we landed somewhere. Darla let me go, and I could hear her footsteps going away from me, but only a few steps. I finally had it in me to look up, and Umbridge seemed to think that I had been unconcius. I took advantage of that by barely lifting my head and barely opening my eyes in slits to take brief looks around. It was always better, I learned, to pretend that you were still out cold, that way, you could understand your surroundings and maybe develop a plan.

The place in which we were in, was small and dimly lit. _'Typical'_ I thought. It was typical. A place typical of death eaters and the sort.

Umbridge. Oh, If it was even possible, I loathed the name and the people in the family even more. She was looking at something on the wall...a map...and she was talking to herself and chuckling. The map had blue pins on it and they were glowing, except each one was moving around. It looked like something I had seen at the ministry in the auror department, except that one had red pins and marked places of death eaters.

_...yes...they would be looking for him...I assume dumble-dumbass would be notified, naturally...they'll never find this place. one of the largest and most protected death eater establishments...still...dumble-dork is always finding these things out and saving the boy...I mean look at the fifth year at the ministry...Is he still unconcious? Oh well, I'll leave the stupid scaredy cat lying there for now...back to those aurors..._

It went on like this for a minute or so, and then I decided to think of a plan to escape. It wasn't going to be easy, and learning that this was a large and protected death eater place didn't help me out. This piece of information meant that I would have to get past a lot of death eaters alone. There was two doors; one to the left of me, and one to the right of me.

_Come on, Harry. You can do it. You can defeat her, just like her sister before her. Where has your confidence gone to? COME ON!_

"Silencio" I muttered quietly and quickly. Suddenly, her inane ramblings stopped and she didn't notice for a minute. I took advantage of that and then muttered, "Incarcerous"

She was tied up quicker than a flash of lightning. I got up and looked over her bent form. I kicked her.

"That's for Dumbledore and this," I kicked again, "Is for the trouble your family has caused me, and is trying to cause me." I gave her a sickly sweet smile, when an idea formed in my head.

I propped her up in a chair and looked around. With a potions case in mind I said, "Point me" and my wand, as if magnetized, led me to a blank space on the wall. I frowned for a second and remembered a spell Hermione did once. "Specialis Revelio" At once, a shelf full of potion appeared, just as quickly as a smirk had appeared on my face.

I looked at the labels until I found what I was looking for. _Veritaserum._

Thinking of nothing but escape, I uncorked the bottle and forced it down her throat. "Speak" I said with my wand pointed at her throat, so that it would undo the silence spell I had done. "Now. Tell me how to escape without alerting anyone of my presence."

I could tell she was trying to work against the potion. Her face was screwed up in concentration. She couldn't open her mouth to scream, because if she did, only the truth would come spilling out instead.

This was going to take a while.

**Draco**

I stared blankly for a second at the spot where Harry had dissappeared. It had taken a few seconds for the whispered sound of '_portus_' to come through my ears and register in my brain. Darla Umbridge had just done an illegal portkey on the floor of a stage and stolen my boyfriend!

Everyone around me was just as stunned, or at least I thought so, because no one moved.

"Mr. Malfoy, come with me...you too Miss Granger and Mr. Weasely." Came Mcgonagal's stern voice over the hushed crowd. That seemed to shake everyone out of their daze, because people started charming the tied up bodies of the UAU to float and follow them. "All those with spelled bodies, go to the dungeons immediately. Authorize Filch to use the _old punishments_ on the UAU members for any information they have...especially on Ben."

They were a few muttered 'Yes Ma'am' from them, and with that they headed down to filch's office.

"_Mr. Malfoy!_ Come _on!_"

**Hermione**

"Professor, I hope you don't mind, but I told a couple of the D.A. to remain behind and see what they could find out about the portus that was cast...if it was still working, and tracer spells to see where it led...you know?"

"Oh, Hermione...Thank you so much...I don't know what I would've done without you here.." Mcgonnagal had replied to me, seeming for the first time, that age had caught up to her.

"Professor...are you.."

"I'm fine Ms. Granger." She stated, regaining composure.

We arrived at Dumbledore's office door, and I was at a loss as to why we were coming here. Our job was done...I suppose he would want to talk to us about the battle...

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

"Come in." Said a quiet, calm, voice. "Ah, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasely, Mr. Malfoy...lemon drop?"

No one really answered, so he put the lid back on the huge jar of his lemon drops, as he observed me and Draco sat on one side when Ron and Mcgonnagal sat on another.

"Professor," Draco began, "Do you have any idea how Umbridge got in here, and more importantly, where she took Harry?"

Dumbledore inclined his head and finished off his lemon drop before answering. Which, by the way, didn't help Draco's nerves one bit. I could only imagine what was going through his head.

**Draco**

That stupid git! Hurry up and eat your damn lemon drop! My boyfriend is more important than rotting your teeth out in front of the lot of us!...WELL! COME ON!

**Hermione**

Probably thinking sad thoughts about memories of him and Harry together.

Anyway, finally Dumbledore finished his lemon drop and started a reply to Draco's question. "I let her in. Not myself of course, I just simply set the school magic wards to allow her to get in. All she would have to have done was tried."

"WHAT?" We both shrieked at the man.

"Professor, that isn't very safe, mind you put about the whole school in danger of her wrath."

"Yes..and no."

"WHAT ARE YOU BLOODY TALKING ABOUT YOU CRAZY OLD MAN?" Draco yelled.

"She could've gone after the school...but, I knew she was only after Harry."

"SO YOU LET HER COME IN TO STEAL MY-- Friend?" Draco suddenly faltered.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mischieviously as he replied. "Yes...and no."

It was my turn to say something. "Professor, what is it exactly that you planned to do once she...acquired him?"

His smile only grew. "My plan, was to use him as bait, and then when she blindly and willingly took it, I would find her most significant hide out."

The simplicity of it struck me. I was the one who had alerted him of Ben and who led him and the UAU, so naturally he wasn't going to let the D.A. have all the fun. So to speak. He formed a plan to do more than just foil her...he would defeat her.

**Harry**

It had been a few minutes since she struggled against the potion and it looked like, she was about to break.

"Well?" I said impatiently. "How do I escape this place, without alerting anyone or anything to my presence?" I modified my question, so that she couldn't find a loop hole.

Her lips trembled and she had her eyes shut tightly, and here and there little sounds kept escaping. She might be powerful, but even _she_ wasn't powerful enough to over-power veritaserum.

"The door!" "THE DOOR!" "THE DOOR!" She screamed.

"Silencio" I muttered, angrily. She could've alerted someone.

It looked like she was smiling, but I couldn't tell really. Her eyes were still shut tight...but her mouth looked like it might've been trying to smile.

I'd had enough. This hag wasn't going to help me.

I took her wand from her, so that the ministry couldn't detect that my wand was doing this magic, and then I said it. Something I'd wanted to do to Dolores since day one.

"Crucio."

Her eyes widened, and it looked like she wanted to scream. She couldn't. She just sat there twitching from time to time. I knew my crucio wasn't as powerful as the dark lord's would have been on her, but I wanted her to have a taste of the pain in me...pain that her kind had caused me, my whole entire life.

"This. This is what it feels like. This is for my parents, first of all..This is for everything _your_ kind has ever done to me. This is for Dumbledore, This is for the fight for good. This is for you to go to hell."

I welled up all my anger and with all my magic energy I could muster into a word, I re-did the spell.

"Crucio" I spat.

This time, she jolted in her chair, back in forthk, rythmically, and never ceasing. She kept going. Eyes opening and shutting in intense pain. I would've smiled if it wouldn't have made me sick. But I knew where to stop. I knew where good could draw lines and evil couldn't. So I did.

"Relievus" I whispered to relieve her of the cruciatus spell. Instead of a spell to knock her out, I conjured a wrench and beat her over the head and she fell unconcious.

I sat there looking at the bruise and cut I had left near her eye. It could be damaged...what have I done...

_Your not evil, Harry. Your doing what you will to survive. You're only surviving in enemy territory by necessary means. Don't regret fighting the enemy!_

The voice. It was right. In other times he hadn't been so sure it was there to help him...but now, he was sure.

Now what was this..door...Umbridge kept talking about?

**Draco**

I sat there for the next half hour listening to Dumbledore and Hermione alternate between explaining his thoughts and theories.

"Enough!" I said. "Can you please show me what good you did by letting Harry be captured?"

"Sure." Dumbledore only smiled slyly, and led everyone to the back of his enormous office. There was two old overstuffed chairs, with a table in the middle of it, and a huge map of the enitre world and every detail on it...red pins were glowing and even moving about...and amidst one of the largest parts of red on the entire map, was one single blue.

**Harry**

I needed a way to get out and I didn't care how. I checked the door to the right of her desk and it was a hallway. I closed it quietly and ran to the other door. I opened it slightly and quietly and it turned out to be a closet, filled with brooms and old clothes, and robes.

The hallway it is then.

I walked over to the desk, broke Umbridge's wand as a last revenge thing, and walked out of the door.

**Mcgonnagal**

"Headmaster Dumbledore. Do you mean to tell me that, the little blue pin moving about is Harry Potter?"

"Exactly! Very good Minerva." Dumbledore said unsarcastically.

"Do you wish to explain to me, why he is allowed to be there?"

"It's simple really. It was a way to locate Harry and Umrbidge's headquarters. That way we could save him, and take her down."

"Well...who's going to save him then? The ministry? The D.A? Who Albus, Who?"

"Now, that is the part of the plan I hadn't quite figured out yet..."

"WHAT?" Draco yelled furiously. "YOU MEAN YOU SENT HARRY DOWN THERE WITHOUT A MEANS TO SAVE HIM?"

"Mr. Malfoy please--"

"NO Professore Mcgonnagal, I will NOT calm down. You've gone too far this time."

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm leaving. I'm going to save Harry."

When Draco had his back turned I did the only thing I could think of. "Protificus Totalis." Draco froze and dropped where he stood.

**Hermione**

Seeing Draco lying there frozen, by the hand of a teacher was quite unnerving, even though I understood why it had to be done. I stepped over his body to get closer to the teachers.

"Headmaster...should I go ahead and check on the D.A.'s progress with the 'portus' charm?"

"Yes, Ms. Granger. I would assume you want Mr. Weasely to go along with you?"

"No thanks." Ron piped up immediately.

"It's fine headmaster, really, I prefer working alone, thanks."

Dumbledore's eyes flashed a certain suspiciousness but he never voiced it as I left.

It took me a few minutes to get there, as always, but I guess each time I travel this pathway it seems shorter. Anyway, I opened what was left of the door to the auditorim and headed for the stage.

"Any luck on finding out information on the portus charm?"

"Yeah. We've learned that it's no longer active in the first three-fourths of the stage and we're about to test the last quarter."

"Alright. Here, let me do that." I replied. "Traceius Localis" I lifted the rock that I had put the tracer charm on and threw it onto the last part of the stage...and I watched as it dissappeared.

"Harry."

**Harry**

It was a long, never ending hallway, it seemed. I wouldn't know where to begin if I tried opening one of the doors, and it seemed that the point me spell was all done helping me out today.

Suddenly out of nowhere, I heard footsteps coming my way. I looked all around me, and I never saw anything so I stayed still and listened for the source. Whatever it was, seemed to understand what I was doing because suddenly it became quiet again.

I did the only thing I could think of, and ran back to Umrbridge's office. Once the door was in view and the handle within arms reach, It shut itself. I pulled at it, but it wouldn't budge.

"BOMBARDA!" I yelled and it blew the door apart. I kicked it in and then yelled, "REPARO!" Suddenly the locked door was back in place. I knew it was only a matter of time before they got back in, but I had just bought myself some precious time. Darla, still layed in her chair, unconcious. I looked at the closet...my only chance.

As I shut the door, dust had fallen from it's creases and hidden crevices and I coughed, albiet quietly as I could. Thoughts zoomed through my head, at an alarming rate.

_'um...a broom...would that work? could I fly it past everyone? Not likely...um, the robes! I could disguise myself...no they'd notice..damn scar...ok...um locking it with magic wouldn't help...I can't perform a portus charm because those are illegal and only evil people seem to get away with it without the ministry knowing...The vents? Do they have vents? Nope...no need when you have magic...The floor boards? Any loose? Nope..._

I slumped back against the wall and felt something jab my back. "Ouch!" I said quietly rubbing the spot it hit. It was probably just a broom.

_'Help me.' _was the silent plea that issued in my mind. '_Please...somebody'_

I heard something outside the door, and without thinking I muttered the strongest locking charm Hermione had ever taught me, then backed it with several less powerful, each decreasing in power as the number increased, but any little bit helped I guess.

Suddenly, everything became pitch, pitch, black. It was darker than ever before. I heard breathing...it wasn't only mine...someone else was here. 'Lumos' I muttered, but nothing happened.

"That won't work Harry."

"Who is that?" I replied, slowly and ever so quietly backing into what I assumed was a corner, and a safe distance between me and that disembodied voice.

"Draco."

I gasped and instead I ran right to the voice, finding it's source, I drank it's existence up with my mouth.

"I'm so sorry Draco..."

"It's not your fault."

"What are you doing here...Where is _here_ exactly?"

"I don't know...I was...hoping you could tell me."

**A/N: God am I evil or what? Just leaving you like this? WoW. I'm bad. Ok, well try not to hate me. And until this week is over, Unbreak my Heart has been put on hold. Thanks. Please read and review! Love you all!**

**-Dark**


	17. Unheard Voices

**A/N: Well ladies and gentlemen, it's time (I think) for another update. I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, that's it!**

**Warning: Contains slash!**

**REVIEWS:**

**dragon huntress:** I loved your review, yes it was short but it said what it needed to say. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Thank you!

**fifespice: **you'll find out in due time. We all will! Thanks for the review!

**Pure Black: **Thank you so much! It means alot to me, when I hear viewers opinions! Keep it up!

**Jesse: **I really loved your review. Thank you so much for the support. Please keep on reviewing!

_**Well, That's all folks. It's ok that only four people reviewed, because it's still during the week, and I respect that. Anyway thanks to all my reviewers! I appreciate it!**_

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

**Chapter 17**

**"Unheard Voices"**

**Harry**

"So you don't know where we are either?"

"No Harry, for the second time, I do not know where we are." Draco replied to me, sounding a little more than just agitated.

"Look, don't get--"

"I'm sorry." he said quietly. "It's just I've been in here for a little while. The last thing I remember is turning around in Dumbledore's office. I had told everyone that I was coming to help you...to rescue you."

I didn't need a light on to be able to tell he was blushing, and I thought it was simply adorable.

"You would do that?" I asked suprised a little. I knew he loved me, but I didn't know that it was this much.

"Do you even have to ask that?" He replied, leaning in and brushing our lips together. That was all the inclination I needed, as I climbed ontop of him and straddled him. I kissed him again and could feel him smiling into it.

Someone once said that smiles were contagious and I guess that person was right because I smiled too.

Before we progressed too far along, we heard something...as if someone had cleared their throat.

_Ahem._

Ok, now it was evident that someone had, but it wasn't Draco and it wasn't me. "Draco" I whispered.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"Let's move back."

We started moving towards an aparant corner and stopped when we reached it. We were holding onto eachother firmly.

"What do you suppose that was?" Draco asked, leaning in to whisper in my ear so no one else could possibly hear.

I did the same before I replied. "Well, obviously it's another person...but I don't know anything beyond that. We could only guess that it's our captor...or maybe our resucuer."

"I don't think it's the latter." He stated.

"Excuse me." The someone said. Then suddenly candles lit all around the room. It was a room, with a bed and a desk and little other trinkets. There was a woman standing in front of the two, smiling at them.

"Who are you?" asked an emboldened Draco. Instinctively we both reached for our wands. But for some reason we didn't feel the need to point them at her, so they just held in our hands, lazily by our sides.

She smiled.

**Hermione**

Right after the rock dissappeared, I immediately told the members of the D.A. to go in, wands at the ready. About two went in, when a thought struck me. I didn't know how long the portkey was going to be active...in fact it could go out any second. That thought was all I needed, and I walked right onto the last part of the stage. If anyone was going to be there to save Harry, I would be damned if I wasn't part of the group.

I guess my instincts were right, because when I arrived at the end destination of the portkey, I waited for a few other members, but none came. One could only assume that after my jump, it sealed itself.

I looked around and prospects grew dim of Finding Harry. "Report." I stated to no one in particular.

"We appear to be in Darla Umbridge's office." Colin said, pointing to the name header on the desk. "It also appears Harry reprimanded her." He also indicated her body tied in the chair, limply.

"Well," I began uncertainly. "There's about four of us here, so I need two of you to search the door to the left, and we'll take this one."

They did as was told. "Oh! A hallway...maybe Harry is navigating the halls now...we're going to have to check ALL the doors..." Dennis said.

The prospects became even more less hopeful. "Still, go ahead and continue searching. Harry has to be here somewhere."

I walked over to the door I assigned myself and Lee jordan, after stating that fact. I took a hold of the handle and with a deep breath, I twisted the knob...only it didn't budge.

"It's locked." I whispered more to myself than to anyone else. "IT'S LOCKED!" I yelled, and started banging on the door.

"Alohamora." Lee cast the spell, but when I tried the door again it still wouldn't work.

"Bombarda!" I stated. But even that strong of a spell wouldn't even phase the door. All it did, was make a thump sound.

This was going to take a while.

**Draco**

The lady told us to make ourselves comfortable which we did, but still, that did not help the suprise that followed her words.

"So, you're...an unheard voice?" Harry asked beside me.

"Yes. I am your unheard voice. My name is Athalla"

I couldn't help but snort in laughter a little. "Harry, your unheard voice is a girl."

The woman just inclined her head at my remark and gave a small smile. "Yes Draco. Unheard voices aren't gender specific. In fact the gaurdian assigned to you, is also female."

It was Harry's turn to snort in laughter, and I thumped him playfully on the arm. "Hey!" was his indignant response. I would've kissed him right there but the...Unheard Voice stopped us.

"I don't have much time, Harry. Our meeting is going to have to be brief. So if you would be quiet, I have much to explain."

"Sorry Athalla." Harry replied, giving me a chastising look, "I won't interrupt you again, and neither will Draco."

"Good." She smiled. "Now, Unheard Voices have two types. Temporary and Long-term. Temporary Unheard Voices go to the wizard in question, and in some form, influence them. Give them nudges in the right direction. Wether through dreams or even thought-speaking, they will contact you. Once things are in order, the Unheard Voice will leave. Now, the second type is long-term. The Unheard voice will have been inside the wizard or witch since birth, having been assigned by the Supreme. They watch over the wizard or witch, and keep them safe, and also, give them nudges in the right courses of action. We're like...muses...but with more power."

"Wait." I said. "So Who is this supreme?"

"The supreme are a council of our kind, who dictate the orders given to Unheard Voices. They are elected, and once having been elected, they work like...a government or...a ministry." She replied, referring to the ministry of magic.

"So it's like a Wizengamot, only it has full power, like the minister of magics power?"

"You could look at it like that, yes." Athalla replied.

"Are you long term or short term?" Harry asked

"I was short term." Athalla said with a small smile.

"Was?" Harry asked again.

"When you were in danger, I was receding. I was leaving because the events that are meant to be, had finally occured, and my job was done. But then, I knew that if someone didn't help you, you wouldn't stand a chance, and so I stayed. I needed to help you, when..."

"When no one else could." I finished for her.

"What?" Harry asked after me. "You mean, the Supreme wouldn't send anyone to help me?...You...Disobeyed orders?"

"Yes. I saw you were in danger, so I went to the Supreme with the idea that they give you someone experienced in these types of situation, which would have been one of the long-term Unheard Voices. But they simply would not allow, nor spare, a Long-term Unheard Voice to do a Temporary job. I knew how much I irritated you, and I was only a short-term. So therein layed my predicament. To give you an annoying Long-term, or to go against everyone and Temporarily help you out. I know it's risking myself. They even warned us never to get attached to our subjects...but I have compassion...something the Supreme sees little value in. We are there to do our job to the extent we can, and when something we see is out of our area of expertise we have to leave. It doesn't matter that they can help. They wouldn't."

"It made you angry didn't it?" I asked. "All that hard work to bring us together, and to see it destroyed by these people."

"I would never allow it." She finished.

"What about our relationship? You keep saying that you're here to put things in order, to restore what's supposed to happen...What do you mean?" Harry cut in.

"It means that you and Draco were always meant to be together...but things were...progressing too slowly for the time-line."

"The Supreme...they're time-keepers?"

"Yes. If something is out of order, or needs to be done, we are there to fix it...We give people courage, give them strength and honesty, and action...we are--"

"Their unheard voices. You give voices to thoughts that go unheard." Harry finished.

Again she gave her smile. It was beautiful.

"So what are you doing here now? Where are we?" I asked. She did after all, say that her time was limited.

"We are in The Room. It's a place that can be just as we imagine it. Everywhere, and No where. Displacing time, Bypassing it. I brought you both here, because I needed you to understand, but most importantly I came, to save you."

"Is this like..."

"The room of requirement?" Athalla finished. "Yes."

"Save us?" Harry asked.

"You both were in danger, so I brought you to one place, and I'm giving you a plan and an escape route. You two...you have this...love..and somehow your love creates power, and that power is greater than any we've ever seen before. It's not bad and it's something to be cherished. I'm saving that, even if it puts me at risk." She stated defiantly.

"Ok, but after we wake up, we're still going to be seperated, so how are we going to be saving eachother?" I asked.

"Well..." Athalla started.

**Hermione**

"Colin, Dennis! We need you over here. Harry may be locked behind this door, so right now our focus goes on this one. Colin, charm that door over there shut, and then come back over here to help us."

This was frustrating. I had worked for about twenty to thirty minutes on every spell in the book. There was only so many I could try. _Alright_ I thought to myself. '_how do I get a door open, without using magic, but is locked with magic...think think think...Ancient Runes and Potions and Charms would be the three most useful classes to extract knowledge from...maybe transfiguration..._

I looked around for anything that might be useful...a spellbook...a rune..."POTIONS!" I exclaimed.

I skimmed the labels on each potion and tried to remember what I'd read from the text in my books.

About a good fifteen to twenty minutes later, I found the Acidation Potion. Maximum potency that works just like acid.

I uncorcked the top, and walked over to the door. I didn't hesitate to throw the liquid on the door.

**Harry**

As I opened my eyes, It was still are pitch black. It took a moment to realize that yes, I had my eyes open, it was just dark. As my eyes adjusted, I recalled the last thing that happened. Athalla had given us a plan, and then said goodbye. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in what I assumed was still the closet I hid in.

"Draco?" I asked into the dark.

"Here Harry."

With those words the full memories I had of being in "The Room" with Athalla hit me. She had agreed to use her powers to send Draco here in the closet with me. If the situation wasn't as grim, I would have laughed at the thought of two gay guys together in a closet.

Anyway, she told us about this..._door._ Wait a second...Darla had said, "The Door" when I'd asked her how to escape. With that bit of information I felt my way around the walls.

"Draco! Draco, I found it! I found the Door!"

"Goodie, now could you open it so we can leave?" Draco replied.

"So this is what jabbed me in the back earlier." I said aloud as I felt the spot on my back the door handle had left.

I twisted the knob and pulled on the door. A bright blinding light filled the closet from the other side. Draco and I shielded our eyes, and waited for them to adjust to the light. Just then we heard what sounded like sizzling pancakes on a stove. Instantaneously we both turned around and so the door deteriorating right in front of us.

"Go!" Draco yelled and pushed me through, closing the door. "Harry, hurry, we have to lock the door."

I performed the same set of spells on this door that I did the one before it. Once inside the room, it seemed easier to see; our eyes being used to the light a little bit by now.

"This must be--"

"Hello." An elevator-sounding voice echoed through the room. "And Welcome to the Transport area. Please state your destination."

Without a moment's hesitation, we both said, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

**Hermione**

As the acid cleared away, and the last of the door fell to pieces, I stepped through...A closet! What the hell...I spent most of the time trying to break into a CLOSET!

Just as I realized that the closet had a door, There was a sound coming from the door that I ordered Colin to lock. _Death eaters._ They were trying to break in, I could hear the spells they were roaring at the door. No one had tried Bombarda. I rather liked that spell...a bit more destructive than Alohamora.

"Colin, Dennis, Lee, COME ON!" I gestured. As everyone else ran to me, I grabbed for the knob. Again for the second frustrating time, the door wouldn't budge.

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled furiously. "TERMINATRUS!"

The wall completely dissapeared, only leaving the space behind the door. Light flooded our eyes and it hurt, but it didn't matter, because any second now, a large group of death eaters was bound to burst through the door.

We walked swiftly in, and then, a voice that sounded crisp, cheery, and refreshing, asked where they wanted to go.

**Draco**

The walls, and the blinding light disappeared into a vaccum of nothing. I felt the floor leave my feet, and I grabbed Harry's hand just in time, as we whirled around in a seemingly endless vortex. Suddenly, out of nowhere, my body hit ground.

It took me a minute but when I finally opened my eyes, I was looking up into the faces of Headmaster Dumbledore and Ron Weasely...and I was still holding Harry.

**A/N: Alright, I know I said I'd update throughout the week...but this is the first chance I got. There's only about one or two (at the very most) chapters left I think...So I hope you enjoyed. Please Read and Review! Thank you! Love you all.**

**-Dark**


	18. Success

**A/N: Well folks, the last few chapters are coming out real soon. Alot is happening this weekend though. I have an all day movie club with my friends tomorrow, and Sunday, I'm going to my sister's college to help move her in the dorms. This about the only free time I'll have. I know I said I'd finish the story this week, but it doesn't look like that'll be happening. Monday I'll be moving into my new room in the downstairs part of my house, but other than that I should be able to put a chapter up. Tuesday is all free, and that's when I plan on getting the last of the chapters out. So there's the whole situation. **

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, that's it!**

**Warning: Contains slash!**

**REVIEWS:**

**fifespice: **I am glad you like my new character. Thanks for the review! Keep it up!

**Pure Black: **Thank you! I love your reviews!

**Jujube15: **I like the name you reviewed under. It's cool. Anyway, Thanks for the review, I appreciate it!

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HP

**Chapter 18**

**"Success"**

**Draco**

I let go of Harry and we both got up off of the floor. "Dumbledore, Weasely." I said cooly.

Dumbledore only inclined his head at first. Then he said, "Mr. Weasely, would you please leave my office. I have important matters to discuss with your fellow classmates."

Ron stood from his chair, only nodding dumbly at how suddenly Harry and I had appeared, and out of thin air no less. If the situation were different I might've thrown him a scowl or a snide remark of some sort about his current state of shock, but seeing as how the matters at hand were more important, and that Harry still was friends with him, I decided to keep it to myself.

The Headmaster just strode quietly and calmly to his desk, grabbed a lemon drop and sat down, folding his hands in front of him. "Gentlemen." With that, he motioned towards the chairs centered in front of him.

Harry and I exchanged brief looks and then headed towards the chairs. It wasn't the first time I had sat in his office, but this time, things seemed different. The chairs were less comfortable, and the air was less breathable.

What would Dumbledore say? Did he already know about Harry and me? Was he going to ask questions about how we got here? I had no clue.

"Mr. Potter I expect Athalla explained everything?"

"I--Wha--Yes, Dumbledore sir." Harry stuttered out.

"Professor," I started not being as struck as Harry, "How do you know?"

The twinkle in his eyes only danced on. "I have my ways." He whispered.

"I expect, we'll be having Ms. Granger soon. Come." He motioned, to the place where they had landed.

**Hermione**

I hit the ground and it hurt. Not major hurt but still, it did some damage. I looked up to see Harry and Draco and Professor Dumbledore standing above me.

Harry and Draco looked incredulous and Dumbledore just helped me up as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

"What are you doing here?" Draco and Harry asked me just at the same time I asked them.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, stepping forward, "How did you get here...and most importantly where were you if you weren't here?"

"Well, once I had figured a way to get to you whilst you were captured--"

"You mean 'rescue' him?" Draco stepped in. "That was supposed to be my job, but someone knocked me out."

"Will you shut up?" I countered. "_Anyway_, Once I found a way to rescue you, I went to your location by Umbridge's portus, and you weren't to be found. So, Death Eaters had apparently found our location, because they were trying to get in. But luckily--"

"You found a white room, behind a closet door?" Harry asked.

"...yes...how did you--Oh, I see." I replied, finally it all clicked in my head. They too had used the white room, and that's why the door was open in the first place.

"Well." Dumbledore concluded quietly, "Anymore questions anyone? Because if not, then I would like to have some tea and lemon-drop flavored crumpets..care to join me?"

**Draco**

"Crumpets?" I asked, "You want crumpets..._now?" _

"Well why not? What am I waiting for, spring?"

"No, but now is not the time for Tea and crumpets...no matter what flavor they are...don't you even care that those Death Eaters might come through that white room too?"

It seemed Draco had a charm today, because just then, about nine death eaters appeared out of thin air.

**Harry**

Shit.

**Hermione**

fuck.

**Dumbledore**

Oh lemon-drops.

**Draco**

"Immobulus" I yelled, and momentarily, all the death eaters were in slow motion. "Ok, I think I just bought us some time."

"Yeah, but what do you want us to do with that time, have tea and crumpets?" Hermione asked, frazzled by this whole day.

"Marvelous idea Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said from behind them.

"No, we prepare you gits!" Harry said. It was the most obvious thing in the world.

So, they positioned themselves, around the death eaters, and prepared for a fight.

Hermione had whispered something, and the three arm chairs that had been sitting there, transfigured into a huge shield and blockade. In response to our looks she only uttered, "Mcgonnagal."

Harry had just stood there, wand at the ready, looking as if he was about to die of concentration.

"I have had enough fights for one day." I muttered as I did the same as Harry...minus the constapated look. I was after all, a Malfoy.

**Harry**

Finally, the immobulus spell wore off and the Death eaters seemed caught off gaurd by what just happened.

"Incarcerous!" I yelled. To add a nice little touch, I decided to put the ropes on fire. "Incendio!"

We held off like that for at least an hour or so, but then...

"Terminatrus." Some masked death eater whispered and the blockades dissappeared. "Mass Incarcerous"

I didn't even know such a spell existed! What ever the fuck it was, it obviously tied everyone up in the office.

"Finally" The death eater spat. "Silly children."

Funny...the death eater sounded alot like

**Draco**

Father.

It was him. He was the one behind the mask!

I watched helplessly as he went forward to Harry. My hands tore wildly at the ropes and my feet thrashed.

"Silencio" "Immobulus"

**Hermione**

Draco lay there, not moving, or thrashing as he had been a moment ago. Not that it suprised me, but it still had an affect that Draco's own father would curse his son.

I looked around. There wasn't anything useful I could do. There were no non-verbal spells I could think of that would stop this man, and so...I watched. I watched as he went nearer and nearer to Harry, and he pointed his wand to his head, whispering something I couldn't hear myself. I watched as a bright light shone and...a...woman stood in it's path.

**Harry**

Athalla? What the...

"You Harry Potter are the dumbest person I have ever met." Lucius said. "Snape even offered you Occlumency lessons and you never bothered to take them. Pity. It could've saved your life."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"I knew you wouldn't understand. Your Unheard Voice dear boy...it's linked to your brain. If I kill her--"

"You kill me." I finished for him.

"Oh, so you're not as dumb as the look on your face. How precious. Too bad that knowledge doesn't do you any good."

"So kill her then."

"I will."

"Then do it."

"I said, I will."

"ok...I'm waiting."

"SILENCE!"

"You can't can you?"

"Course I can, all I have to do is--"

"No...now who's being the damn fool...I meant, Voldemort wants me alive doesn't he."

"You dare speak his name?"

"You, Lucius, should know better than anyone that Fear of a Name only increases--"

_**SMACK**_

"Don't speak."

Lucius was close now...close enough that I could smell his bad breath.

I looked over and Gave Hermione a meaningful look.

**Hermione**

"Only increases the fear of the object itself." I completed

"How dare you, you filthy Mud--"

But He never did complete that sentence.

**Harry**

Just as he was about to insult hermione, I swiveld around on the ground, knocking him down. I slammed my tied up hands on his head and it hit the ground hard. A loud 'Crack' could be heard through the room. Something had definitly broken.

"Draco!"

Draco had told me he knew how to do non-verbal spells, using the same principles as the first flying lesson we ever had, to bring our brooms to our hands without a wand.

**Draco**

Malfoys don't cry. So, I didn't, as I delivered a final blow, to every evil person in that room.

_Terminatrus immortalia_

Just like that, my life with my father, my non-existent future as a death eater, it all crumbled like the death eaters did, to their knees, taking their last breaths before my very eyes.

**Harry**

This was alot to expect from Draco...he'd...helped me in killing his father. All the people his father had known, and been friends with...I knew I didn't feel sorry for the death eaters...just Draco.

Athalla stood there in the middle of the room just smiling at us. We did it. We helped her live, we'd helped her like she'd helped us!

"Harry." She said, a smile in place on her face. "I must thank you for your kindness. You have shown me that in the face of danger, your capable of anything...You don't need us. You don't need me."

"I was just returning the favor."

"No Harry. You don't understand. I hold the Key. I am the key to the Unheard Voices Race. If I were destroyed, then all wizard kind dies, because we are very influental in their success in the wars against Voldemort. We may even be key to winning the war. So In saving me, you have not only saved you and your friends, but all of Magic Kind"

"What?"

"Good-bye Harry." She said, and with that, she faded.

Silence ensued for at least a half hour or so...but it seemed eternity until.

"Lemon Drop anyone?"

**Draco**

"I know baby, you have alot on your mind, but that's understandable. Just...try to get some sleep."

"I'm sorry."

"Harry." I replied sternly, lifting his chin in my hand. "Don't say sorry, you have nothing to apologize for."

"I know..I'm sorry."

"HARRY!"

"Ok, Ok, I'm--...I mean, I'll be there in a minute."

"Alright, don't be long." I smiled suggestively as I laid down to bed.

It had been a long while since the incident in the office. We'd all talked about it, the school had new wards put up to protect the school from any more attacks from that white room transporter, and everything was as it should have been.

My mind wafted back to my father's lifeless eyes for a moment, but that quickly faded away. My father deserved what he got, and boy did he have it coming. Sure he was my father...biologically...but he was still an asshole and he never once ever said he loved me.

I don't know about anyone else, but I'm thinking Harry, my baby, my honey, my boyfriend, did me a huge huge favor today.

I never knew what love was until he came in to my life, and somehow between it all, I'm glad that he did.

**Harry**

Since that time in Dumbledore's office, I couldn't stop thinking about what Athalla said. It was alot, being considered a savior to more than one race at a time. It was such a big deal.

Even though Draco told me he was ok with being father-less, I still didn't believe him. I know how it felt to have my family taken from me and I couldn't help but think he was mad.

It didn't matter what I thought anyway, as I snuggled up to him in bed.

"Wow," Draco commented sleepily. "The sorcerer's stone, the chamber of secrets, the murderer of azkaban, the triwizard tournament, Voldemort's cronies, saving an entire race, my father...what are you going to conquer next?"

I smiled as I got ontop of him, and he wasn't so sleepy anymore.

I leaned into his ear, giving it a little nibble and giggling before I whispered

"Draco Malfoy."

_**THE END**_

**A/N: Ok, I know that chapter was short, but I think it was a fitting end. I never in a million years thought it would reach chapter 18 and I think it was a feat. I loved having you guys all as readers for as long as my stories have been posted here, and I would love to have you continue being my critics, as I write more. Trust me, there will definitly be more, so be on the look out. It'll be coming soon. Please Read and Review, thank you, and as always, Love you all.**

**-Dark**


End file.
